Red and Pink make more pink!
by John's PuddleJumper
Summary: We see Kim and Jason together in the trubo film. How do they get there? What happened to Kim in the Pan Global games? What happens for Jason in Switzerland and after the end of Zeo. My take on things staying true to what was in the series and film. Please review good or bad, thank you in advance :-)
1. Practice makes perfect

Pink and red make... more pink!

Set not long after Kim left Angel Grove for the Pan Global Games, set just after Tommy's dear John letter, the episode "There's no business like snow business pt 1&2" I do not own any characters, places etc that is all owned by Saban.

"Go, you being here is a distraction to her" growled Gunthar Schmidt

"I need to speak to her!" hissed back Jason, Gunthar folded his arms and straighten up blocking the door, Jason too pulled himself up, it was clear neither man would back down

"I give you a ticket, watch, do not see her until after this is over" Jason nodded, "Meet us at the entrance to the changing rooms at the end" again he nodded, turned and left, he wasn't happy but his head told his heart it was the right thing. Kim had always left him and boys alone when they needed to practice for belt gradings why should he not return he favour.

Kim was last up for the last apparatus in the competition, a gold already in the bag, but this it, was hers, her best one the beam. Gunthar tapped her shoulder; she knew it was time that the announcer was introducing her over the PA. She removed her headphones turning off the classical music; it helped her to focus, forget the other competitors. She completed her final stretches, removed her track suit trousers and top to reveal her sparkly pink leotard; calmly she walked up the steps and dusted her hands in the chalk. She stood at the start of the run up, took a deep breath, waved at the crowd, threw both arms up, ran and hit the spring board to mount the beam.

From the stands Jason looked down at Kim; she seemed calm and composed, Gunthar had been right him seeing her would have unfocused her; he held his breath as she began.

Poised and elegant she leapt and flipped around the beam, lastly she back flipped off the beam landing both feet together not a wobble or step out, she raised both arms again to signal she had finished. It felt too quick she thought, but it always did when she competed, all the training for a 4 minute routine.

The crowd cheered, Jason stood up and whooped, other people in the crowd shot glances at him but he didn't care, that was his girl. The crowd settled as they waited for the scores, it felt like an age for them to decide. Kim went down the steps back to Gunthar, they embraced and she went to get her track suit back on. Kim had to beat 13.070 to win the beam, she held her breath, and so did Jason. The score board changed, 12.9, 13.9, 13.875, 13.050, 13.25, average score 13.395; the crowded cheered again Jason roaring loudly. A tear rolled down her cheek, Gunthar hugged her tight she reciprocated.

"Olympics here we come" he whispered

"No thanks to you" she replied, they let go and she wiped her cheek "I wish my friends could have seen me" Gunthar sighed

"There is one here" he began, she looked at him "Jason came by a few days ago, I told him not to see you as I knew it would distract you" hurt crossed her face but it softened she knew he was right

"He is here? Now? In the crowd?" she spat her words out, Gunthar nodded.

The medal ceremony happened quickly, not quickly enough for Kim, she knew this moment shouldn't be rushed, it was to be savoured but all she could think of now was seeing Jason. She tried to push her thoughts to one side, concentrate and savour her moment in the lime light.

There she was behind the first place of the podium between 2 other competitors stood little Kimmie, 5ft 2".

"First place" started the male voice over the PA "for the individual beam goes to Kimberly Hart" Kim looked up smiled and waved as she took her place. The officials came over, she bent for them to place the gold medal around her neck; as she rose she shook his hand and thanked him. With a final wave to crowd the 3 winners stood together on the top for the photos, they all embraced and congratulated each other then dispersed.

Jason made his way down from the stand, he was on a high for her, and he was against the flow getting to the changing rooms but as agreed Gunthar was waiting. He looked for Kim but couldn't see her

"She will be out soon" commented Gunthar

"She did really well" remarked Jason, the German gave a single nod, for what felt like minutes when it was only 1 Kim appeared and looked straight at them both

"JASON!" she squealed as she ran at him, she jumped and he caught her

"Oh Kim" he whispered in her ear "I have missed you" he set her down but held her close

"I have missed you to, Gunthar told me after my routine you where here" she replied

"Now is time to rest, home I go and so you to" interrupted Gunthar

"Enjoy seeing your family and I will see you soon" answered Kim pulling away from Jason a little to talk to her coach.

"You must still practice!" he said sternly "I will know if not"

"I always practice" retorted Kim

"Auf Wiedersehen"

"Bye and thank you" said Kim, Gunthar picked up his bag and walked down the corridor

"He is a strange man" piped Jason once he was sure the German was gone

"May be, but he's a damn good coach" replied Kim "So let's get out of here and eat we have lots to catch up on!" she took Jason's hand and lead him out of the stadium.


	2. Hart to heart

"Where are your parents not here?" asked Jason as they walked down the step of stadium

"My mum never watches me" she answered as she rubbed her 2 gold medals, Jason nodded he remembered now Kim's mum had never really had much input into Kim's life but especially where her gymnastics where concerned. "My dad couldn't get time off; it's a busy period at work"

"That's a shame I know he loves to watch you" he replied softly

"I am glad you came" she whispered as they reached the bottom, Jason put his hand on her arm to stop her

"For you I would always come" he whispered back "I came because I had to see you" Kim's jaw dropped a little her face gave away her shock and he just smiled. She had always fancied him, but she was with Tommy, still is his girlfriend "We need to talk, properly"

"O, ok" she stammered, he led her down the street, stopping at sandwich bar for food; Kim led them to a local park, it was where they had always hung out all 6 of them. Kim was ravenous she couldn't eat much before she competed, after however she could pack it away "So..." she started

"Yeah" offered Jason between mouthfuls, Kim elbowed him, he put his sandwich down he sat still he didn't know where to start "Switzerland is nice" Kim shot him a look, he looked away not a great start. Jason took a deep breath and thought to himself 'just tell her you idiot'. "Kim I came back for you because whilst in Switzerland it made me realise how much I care for you" his words came out very quickly causing Kim to drop her sandwich before she could reply he carried on "I know you are Tommy are still together and I don't mean to upset anyone or do anything rash or stupid" his word still fired out, Kim put a hand on his signally him to stop and breath, he looked down at the grass

"Jason" she whispered ducking to catch his eye, he looked up a little "Tommy hasn't seen me since I left Angel Grove" it had been hard on her, not even one trip to meet her, did she tell him that she sent a letter to him last week dumping him?

"Has he written or called you?" asked Jason tentatively, Kim nodded

"It's not the same though" sighed Kim, she picked up what was left of here sandwich and finished it, they sat in silence for a while thinking over what the other had said, Kim was first to carry on "I was going to write or call you"

"Any reason in particular?" enquired Jason, Kim moved closer to him

"I was going to see how you felt about me" she answered as she took his hand "But you just confirmed what I thought...felt all along" Jason opened his mouth to reply but words failed him "Which is good because I am free and single"

"Pardon" it was all he could manage, keeping hold of his hand Kim carried on

"I broke up with him last week" she swallowed, it hadn't been a normal way of doing it either, by letter, of all things but she just couldn't face doing it in person or hearing him on the phone. He would have tried to stop her, convinced her they still had something "Jason?"

"Yeah Kim" he whispered "Why?"

"A few things really, we didn't start normally, it was more a love at first sight, we have both changed and the base friendship and similarity isn't there" Jason nodded he couldn't really do much more he was shocked, Tommy and Kim where so close he thought they would always be together the grow old kind. But another part was glad, he now had his chance, a third part though was telling him no, she is on the rebound and your best mate, nay brother's girl. The pause felt long slow motion movie style.

"I can get that" started Jason; he put his hand on her chin to turn her head so he could see her eyes "I have lots of stuff going through my head"

"Tell me Jase and I'll share mine" she offered, he had never been good at emotions except where Kim was concerned, he could tell her everything, Jason sat up a bit and begun

"Tommy is my friend, brother, it felt like you to where always meant to be and whilst part of him me was glad and happy, another was jealous" Kim stroked his hand "And now we are here and you to have spilt, I can have my chance but feel guilty and like it's a betrayal of my friendship with Tommy" his head was spinning "Is now the right time for..." he trailed off

"For what?" said Kim calmly

"Us" he crocked, Kim sighed

"Shall I tell you what's in my head?" he nodded "Yes Tommy and I had, have, something special but things don't stay the same. We have grown apart the distance has made me see that now, that's why I told him last week but in my head and heart we broke up a while ago." It was his turn to stroke her hand "I too have always held a candle for you" she confessed "I just never knew till now that you felt the same, our relationship started out on friendship. I too feel and see why there is that guilt; you are like brothers and that guilt and betrayal."

The realisation that they both felt the same was overwhelming for both of them; they took some time to take in what the other had said. Jason restarted the conversation

"So after hearing all that..." he trailed "Do you want to go out with me?" it was forward, very forward for him

"Jason Lee Scott" started Kim with a smile "I would love to go out with you" in one swift movement he was beside her pulling her in, he planted a kiss on her lips and pulled her down onto the grass. She laughed hard and for a long while till her sides hurt, she felt happy and free like bird, and it had been a long time since she had felt this way. He felt relief pure and sweet, like a weight had been lifted, it felt invigorating. He held her close as they lay there, she didn't want to move and he didn't ask her to.

"Where are you staying?" she asked sleepily

"At a motel in town, what about you?" he asked as he put a hand on her shoulder

"There is a village for competitors, but as it's over I guess I will need to find somewhere" she sat up and rubbed her eyes

"Stay with me" she looked at him "being too forward now?" he asked sheepishly as he too sat up

"May be a little, but it makes sense" she tried to say coolly but the excitement seeped in, Jason smiled "what!"

"You could never hide much from me Kim" he smirked "Gunthar said there is a break now"

"Yes quiet a long one, I was planning to go and see my mum in France"

"Switzerland isn't that far" he wrapped his arms around her waist "Trini and Zac would love to see you"

"I would like to see them again" she leaned back into him "I could hop over and see mum"

"Well that settles it then" Jason jumped up offered her a hand "let's get your stuff and book tickets"

"You work quickly" she answers taking his hand and standing up.


	3. Rekindled feelings

At the motel the day after the games Kim woke to find herself alone, she sighs checking the time 8.30am, it had been a great day, 2 gold medals, her now boyfriend back in her life. The rest of the day had been spent packing up her room at the games village, she hadn't unpacked at the motel save for things she needed. Dinner had been at a burger place not far from the motel, tucked away in a corner they enjoyed some time just being together. The night continued once they got back to the motel, one thing lead to another and well poof it happened; she thought of what her dad would say if he found out, properly things happen but be more careful next time; then laugh it off as the actions of 2 young adults.

Jason returned hot and sweaty, he was always up early for a run or training, the military way the only way he had ever known from his dad.

"Ah my lady is awake" he breathed deeply

"Yes and my lady requests you shower for with!" she laughed back at him

"If my lady will indulge I need my back cleaning" Kim jumped up at the thought, they both showered and got dressed

"I noticed an Ihop down the street" commented Kim

"Oh really?" said Jason sarcastically, Kim nodded exuberantly "Pancakes it is then" like a child at Christmas Kim raced out the door leaving Jason to catch her up, when he did he picked her up clean off her feet

"Hey!" she cried, he put her down straight away and they walked the last little distance "hmm" she commented as they entered

"Good morning" greeted the waitress

"A good one it is too" answered Jason "Table for 2 please"

"Right this way" the waitress picked up some menus and showed them to a table next to the window "here we go" as she handed them the menus "Coffee?"

"Please" replied Kim as she sat down

"Thank you" added Jason, Kim didn't look at the menu "Bacon maple pancakes?"

"What else" answered Kim as the waitress returned with the large coffee pot

"Ready?" she asked

"Yup, 2 set of bacon maple pancakes please" requested Jason handed back the menus

"Coming up" smiled the waitress, it was obvious to her they were a couple

"We should head to the airport see when the next flight to France is" suggested Jason "Where is your mum living these days?"

"Morteau, near the Swiss border. I can call mum whilst I am at the airport check she isn't off anywhere"

"We can take a train from there to Geneva" Kim nodded, they sipped their coffee and held hands, it wasn't long till the pancakes arrived

"Here you go both of you, bacon maple" as she set both plates down "enjoy"

"Thank you" replied Jason as she left; Kim dived in her body still in training mode and needing calories "Hey slow down!"

"Sorry" she mumbled through a mouth full grinning. They didn't stick around long after they finished, paying their bill they took a bus to the airport.

The queue for tickets was long, everyone was leaving after the games they hadn't booked tickets home on account that they didn't know how long they would be in the competition.

"You queue I will call my mum" said Kim

"If you're sure baby" as he kissed her forehead, Kim moved off to the pay phones. She returned a short time later and found Jason hadn't moved that far down the queue. "All ok?" he asked as she slid up

"All good mum was as happy as she is when I told her about the medals" Jason knew that meant a small comment on the matter and a change of subject "She isn't off anywhere so we can visit anytime, just let her know when"

"Did you tell her about us?" he slid his hand around her waist

"I said you would coming over with me, but didn't say 'boyfriend'"

"It will be next year at this rate before we can buy tickets" he grumbled, she leaned into him. It took 45 minutes to get to the front of the queue

"Good morning, thank you for waiting" greeted the sales assistant

"Almost afternoon" noted Jason annoyed "2 tickets to Morteau France please"

"One moment" she typed away at her computer "I have a flight from Miami to Paris this evening with a connection tomorrow early morning to Morteau, price is $450 each"

"That sounds good" remarked Kim Jason nodded

"Passports please" they each handed over their documents "Business or pleasure?"

"Business", "Pleasure" they said together, the sale assistant looked confused

"Initially pleasure, we will then head to Switzerland, I have business their my girlfriend is coming for the trip" clarified Jason, she just nodded

"Flight leaves at 21.30 from terminal 2, checked baggage allowance is 20kg, please arrive 3 hours prior to departure, bring your passports with you" she was efficient as she handed over passports and tickets "2 for Miami to Paris, 2 for Paris to Morteau, enjoy your trip"

"Thank you" said Jason as he tapped his passport on the side, he and Kim then slid out to the exit through the crowds.

"Phew, that's packed in there!" exclaimed Kim breathing in some fresh air

"Yeah, we should get back and pack, good job I came light" it was his dig at her

"HEY!" she cried "I can pack light" she huffed

"Of course you can babe" he replied sarcastically, Kim scowled, ran at him and jumped on him, they both laughed as she gently slid down his back.

Getting back to the motel was easy, as was packing seeing as Jason had hardly unpacked and Kim had done most of hers before she left the competition village. They checked out and headed back to the airport; still rammed it took a while to get checked in and through security. Once airside Kim called her mum to let her know what flight they were on; then they grabbed an early dinner

"I hope we don't miss the call" yawned Kim

"Don't you worry we won't" reassured Jason "I can just about see the board from here" he turned to check "our flight hasn't got a boarding call yet"

"Does it have a gate?" she asked

"Yeah 25" as he turned back to her "Are you finished we could head straight down?" Kim nodded, Jason motioned for the bill to a waiter "babe?" he said as he looked back

"I am fine just tired, you train so hard for these competitions you don't realise how much energy it takes"

"So long as you are sure" he whispered as the bill arrived, he laid down cash and stood up "Come on then mademoiselle" trying a French accent and offering a hand

"Oui monsieur" replied Kim taking the offered hand and picking up her rucksack with the other

"What do you think your mum will make of us?" he asked as they began their walk to the gate

"Mum will be happy, we will certain get fewer problems than when I told them both about Tommy"

"That's true, but he still isn't a big fan of me" sighed Jason, Kim's dad as lovely as he is didn't see him or Tommy as a person who could provide for his daughter

"He has warmed to you over the years" said Kim "although he is still going to want to know what we plan do to with our lives after high school" they were now in the queue for boarding

"I have been thinking about that, the peace conference is almost over; my dad wants to join the military"

"How's that peaceful?" retorted Kim

"That's what I said" he paused "Peace still needs troops to keep it, but I don't know now if it's right for me"

"I could never see you in the military going to war and killing people, it goes against... us" she had trailed slightly she couldn't say power rangers

"It's not what the 6 of us signed up for" replied Jason getting what she meant "It's also not the karate way. Since being around Billy my maths and science grades have shot up; I was thinking of doing engineering or mechanics" Kim looked at him a little shocked, he liked tinkering with his bike and people's cars but she didn't think he would want to study it for a job.

"Engineering can be used towards peace" she replied, taking a breath she carried on "We all learnt something form each other, makes me think I would like to teach"

"The world will always need teachers and engineers" added Jason, they were now at the front

"Tickets and passports please" asked the ground crew, they both obliged, she checked the photos and names against the tickets, tore off the stub and gave back their passports "row 34 seats c and d, have a nice trip" she smiled

"Thank you" replied Kim taking the items; Jason moved Kim first down the tunnel "I am going to cuddle into you a sleep"

"Not if I get there first" he teased, there was a small queue to get on the plane which cleared quickly, seats a and b where already taken by their occupants, Kim stowed her back in front of her, Jason put his above but not before he got his book out, he put it on his seat

"Lord of the rings" read Kim "since when did you get into that?"

"Since I needed something for a long flight" he answered as he sat down.

A short while later the senior cabin crew's voice came over the PA and the pre flight cabin checks and demonstration began. Once in the air as Kim had predicted she cuddled in and fell asleep, Jason was content and read his book for most of the flight; he woke Kim just as the crew started serving breakfast

"Hey sleeping beauty" he rubbed her shoulder "Breakfast"

"On Miami time may be" she mumbled she never did well when we woke

"We can do a 2nd breakfast at your mums" chuckled Jason.

Breakfast got served with quick precision and before long they had landed at Paris. Border checks where more of a formality, Kim conversed with the man in French and they got through quicker than most; Kim remarked at how nice it was to not have to pick up the bags until they got to Morteau. The connecting flight left on time and less than 2 hours later they emerged from the airport at Morteau.


	4. En Francais

Kim looked around trying to spot her mum or stepdad in the crowd; it was hard with her not being too tall.

"Hey I see her" called Jason; he took her hand and made a bee line towards her.

"Mum!" cried Kim rushing forwards

"Oh Kim it's so nice to see you" replied Maddy hugging her daughter

"Bonjour" came a male voice from behind

"Bonjour Steven" responded Kim "Mum you remember Jason"

"Of course I remember Jason" Maddy moved into hug him

"So you 2 kids together now?" questioned Steven with an enquiring tone, Kim blushed a little

"We can talk more when we get back to the house" blustered Maddy ushering them towards the car park.

The drive back was quiet, Kim and Jason in the back of the car both holding hands Kim watching the scenery Jason watching her. Maddy spotted the hand holding

"So how long have you two been an item?" she asked

"Officially since yesterday" answered Kim "Jason flew in from Switzerland to watch me in the final"

"All that way huh?" she replied abruptly

"Yes ma'am, it was the right way to do it" Jason shot back, Kim appreciated Jason's quick reply

"Have you told your dad?" asked Maddy

"Not yet mum"

"We will tell him in person when we go back to Angel Grove" said Jason "Best to let everyone know face to face"

"An honourable thought Jason" piped up Steven "I hear congrats are in order Kim for your achievement" Kim blushed, before more could be said Steven carried on "Here we are La maison Beaumont" The house was plain and simple looking two storey house with a terrace, each set of windows and doors had wooden shutter; there was a separate single storey double garage. Set in a large plot with several fruit trees, Steven stopped the car outside the garage.

"Right let's get everything out, I'll put the car away later" everyone obliged and got out, Jason made for the boot to retrieve the luggage

"Will you be practising much whilst you are here?" asked Maddy

"A little mum, I have to keep up some training even though it's a break" answered Kim

"We don't have a gym" scoffed Maddy

"I don't need one mum, grass can be a mat" snipped Kim

"Come ladies let's not start, I am sure everyone would like some lunch and wine"

"That sounds like a good suggested" said Jason happily, they all headed inside, Maddy started making lunch whilst Steven showed them to their room. The stairs wound round 180 degrees and on to a long landing, their room was down the end, Steven had 1 of their bags Jason the other. Steven opened the door

"Here we go, nice view double bed" he set the case down "Your bathroom is straight down the hall Maddy has already put towels in; I'll let the pair of you freshen up"

"Thanks Steven" replied Kim looking around the room

"Thank you sir" replied Jason

"Jason" he turned to the older man "It's Steven, not sir" he nodded Steven closed the door as he left

"Ah, well" sighed Jason "This place looks nice" he sat on the bed

"I guess so" huffed Kim joining him

"Look babe, I know your mum and Steven aren't your favourite people but give it your best shot for a few days. Geneva isn't far we can leave fairly quickly if we have to"

"I guess you are right" she paused "I wish mum just seemed a bit happier for me that's all"

"I know, maybe she just needs a bit of time" he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Downstairs Steven entered the kitchen

"Show them everything?" asked Maddy as she cut up some bread

"Yup, what else do you need?" he asked sliding in behind his wife

"Plates and cutlery please" her reply was a bit short

"Maddy" Steven started, she looked up "Try to be happy for her, I know it must be a shock" she sighed he was right "You too had a good relationship before I came on the scene, try to mend some bridges"

"You are right" she sighed "I have one child and will only get to do everything once" they smiled at each other

Jason and Kim appeared a short while later; the table in the kitchen was laid out with bread, cheeses, meats and salad items

"Why are the French not fat" laughed Kim

"Who knows but it all tastes bloody brilliant!" cried Steven "Come on it won't eat itself" Everyone sat down

"Help yourself people" said Maddy, they sat down and tucked in, a lot of it was new to Kim and she picked up a piece of everything to try, Jason mean while stuck with less items he had tried a lot already and knew what he liked.

Talk turned to Jason's time in Switzerland, Kim hadn't heard everything he did, so too listened intently, her mum and stepdad where impressed at the achievements made there. Talk moved onto Kim and her training for the Pan Global games, she explained how it lead to Olympic selection; Tommy also came up, Maddy was trying to make sense of why they were no longer together, she did eventually understand what her daughter meant and how she and Jason had always had a connection.

A few days turned into a week stay but eventually Jason said they had to be heading back to Switzerland; Kim promised she would be in touch more often. Steven and Maddy dropped them off at the train station, it was a sad goodbye for Kim but she felt happier having rebuilt some bridges with her mum; she felt her life was heading upwards.

The train journey had some lovely views through France and Switzerland; Jason had called Trini and Zac at the station to let them know they were coming. Sadness was left on the on the platform as excitement built on the train, Kim was looking forward t seeing 2 of her good friends, the journey seemed to be over in a flash when a voice came across the PA announcing their imminent arrival in Geneva.

"How good is your German?" asked Jason

"About as good as your French" replied Kim, the train came to a stop Kim shouldered her rucksack and pushed one of the suitcases down the aisle to the exit. Jason being a gentleman lifted both on to the platform; Trini had said they would meet them at the coffee shop in the station.

The station was busy but Jason pushed through the crowd he knew where to head Kim kept him in view following in his wake.

"Jason!" she heard a familiar voice cry

"Hey Trini, good to see you" he replied Kim caught up

"KIM!" Trini squealed running forward causing Kim to drop her suitcase as her friend bear hugged her

"Oh my god I am so happy to see you" she whispered

"Yo Jase man!" said Zac coolly from the table

"Ah man good to see you" Zac stood up walked over and the 2 boys gave each other a good back slap hug, Trini let go of Kim, it was now Zac's turn for a big hug

"Hey you're squeezing me!" joked Zac

"Oh give over!" laughed Kim "I have missed both of you"

"Like wise" replied Zac "Come let's get out of here" Zac motioned to the exit picking up Kim's case, she followed him followed by Trini then Jason.

It was a short hope on the tram to the peace conference; Zac explained it didn't have long left until it finished which gave them a nice break before starting college. Kim marvelled at the views, when they arrived the accommodation wasn't fancy, she followed her friends into the building.

"It used to be a hotel" commented Trini "they now use it for big conferences and the like"

"If it's already got the set up" said Kim absent minded she followed them to the lifts up to the 3rd floor and down the corridor

"This is my room" said Jason as he opened the door; Kim seemed to suddenly snap out of her daze

"Isn't that a bit presumptuous?" she replied with a cheek in her voice

"I can make a bed on the floor" he said with a grin

"I always knew you two would get it together!" cried Zac

"Just like we knew you to would?" returned Jason, Kim gasped, she knew those two had a thing for each other but they too figured it out

"We have a lot to catch up on I think" replied Trini in a more calm fashion.

The four of them started that evening a mini party in Jason's room, they talked about this and that, the conference and what they had achieved and hoped to achieve. Kim filled them in on the goings on in Angel Grove before she left and her time in Florida; talk also turned to how she Tommy where no longer together. Zac confessed as much as he and Tommy got on and respected him he had always wanted Kim and Jason to be together. It was late before Trini and Zac left they were all tired but happy to be back together, almost the complete team again.


	5. Sudden goings

Sudden goings

I am sorry in advance if this chapter doesn't seem as smooth as the others, it's more of a scene epxander/filler and as you will tie in with the Zeo episodes from "A golden homecoming" onwards.

Kim woke with a start, the bed was empty the light was just seeping in through the curtains; she had woken a few mornings to find Jason not there, but this morning felt different. Showering and getting dressed she headed to Trini and Zac's room, Trini answered

"Morning Kim, come in" her friend offered, Zac was sitting at the table

"Hey Kim" he called over, they both seemed off Kim noted

"What's up?" she enquired, Trini played with her hands Zac handed her an envelope, Kim took it and ripped it open

" _Dear Kim, I am sorry I didn't tell you in person but it was late and happened so quickly. Tommy arrived asking me to go back to Angel Grove; there is a ranger from another planet who needs my help, Tommy recons I am the only one able to take his power on until he is able to take them back. I wish I could have told you, but I know you properly didn't want to Tommy to know about us this way; I came back and packed some things, I know I didn't wake you when I kissed you but I wish I could have seen those eyes before I left._

 _I promise that I will call when I can and write when I can,I know you are going to be angry and hurt but please know I would not have gone if there had been any other way. I imagine you may go back to Florida or see your mum perhaps; just please let me know where you so I can write._

 _Love you lots babe, Jason xx"_

"Did you guys know Tommy came last night?" she asked, Zac remained silent, he knew

"When did he get here Zac?" she asked him firmly his silence told her he knew

"About 9pm" he sighed "He didn't tell me much but took Jason off to talk to him, I knew about everything as Jason wrote the letter" a tear rolled down Kim's cheek

"And you just let Tommy take Jason!" she shouted

"Jason is his own man, he can go or not, his choice" retorted Zac, he had to defend himself but he could see Kim's point

"But without telling Kim in person?" hissed Trini, she had still been up and had tried to convertly tell Jason to wake Kim and tell her "I would be mad if you did that to me!" She moved into hug her friend, Kim let out a sob "it will be ok Kim" she soothed.

Trini took Kim back to Jason's room, Kim laid down on the bed her eyes red from crying, Trini sat on a chair by the window reading. After some time the sobbing had stopped and was replaced by gently breathing Trini looked over to see Kim had fallen asleep, for the best she thought; she got up and started packing Jason's things, the conference was over and they would have to move out soon. Trini moved quickly and quietly and soon had all of his clothes and books packed, she started on Kim's just as there was a knock at the door, Kim stirred as Zac popped his head round

"Hey" he called softly, Trini waved him in, the door closed quietly behind him. Kim's eye fluttered open

"How long was I asleep for?" she asked sitting up

"About 2 hours" answered Trini "I took the opportunity to start packing"

"Oh" sighed Kim "Guess even you guys can't stay"

"No afraid not" confirmed Zac, he was quiet "Listen Kim..."

"Zac" interrupted Kim "I am sorry, I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you, it's not your fault Jason went with Tommy"

"Thank you" he accepted "I just wish I had pushed a bit harder to make hime tell you"

"As you said, he is his own man" sighed Kim

"Where will you go?" asked Trini, Kim took a moment to think, training wouldn't start for a couple more weeks

"I guess Florida, get ahead of training, I still have 3 weeks till it all restarts" she shrugged "It's also the final year of high school and they start us early so we don't get behind"

"Well why don't we all go" suggested Zac "We were planning on going back to get settled before the final year started too" Trini nodded

"We could be big kids" said Trini, suggestion was in voice, Zac and Kim looked confused "how about Disney?" Zac scoffed

"Oh yeah!" screamed Kim "I always wanted to go!"

"I suppose I should be a gentleman and accompany you ladies" sighed Zac resigned to his fate.

"It's not a girls only place, there are manly things to do" teased Trini, "Now come on then let's get the packing done, I will get the transport organiser to get a flight to Orlando"

Trini with her organised nature didn't need long to get flights booked through the conference, Jason had left a message asking for his ticket home to be given to Kim which didn't seem to be a problem. Zac asked for Jason's things to be sent to him in Angel Grove, they couldn't take it and won't have any need for it.

Whilst they packed Kim looked through some of Jason's personal items in a box and came across a picture of her, just her in her gym kit holding a medal. She sighed, his leaving like he had done hurt, it was made more difficult by the fact that she couldn't just call she didn't know who is was staying with and then she'd have to talk to Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Kat and Tommy and she just couldn't face that at the moment. She flicked through some other items and found his cassettes, they both had a varied taste in music, and there were Eagles tapes, Metallica, country mix tapes, she recalled playing Islands in the stream on her gituar for him.

Kim decided to write to Billy, she had been intermittently writting to him; she was going to tell him everything, he could look out for Jason, keep her in the loop. She sat down and started to write, she had just sealed the envelope as Trini came into the room

"You ok?" she asked seeing the envelope

"Ok thanks, all packed?"

"Yup, feels strange leaving, but kind of nice to be heading back towards home" she mused "Who are you writing too?"

"Billy, I have told him about me and Jason, I am asking him to keep a look out for Jason"

"Are you sure that's wise?" she asked concerned "Me and Zac can call and find out what's going on; I know it's a sly way of doing it, but at least for now, no one else need know about you and Jason"

"I have been writing to him semi regularly and I don't know if there will be an 'us'" replied Kim sharply, Trini recoiled a little

"There must have been a good reason for him to leave so quickly, may be part of it was so Tommy didn't find out you where here" offered Trini

"That was certainly part of Jason's thinking" came Zac from behind

"Really?" shot Kim "Keeping me a secret or the chance of being a ranger again?" they all knew Jason well, and each other, they would all take a chance of being a ranger again. They had all given it up for something else but part of them never wanted to leave, a part of them still wanting to be in the suit.

"When we get back to the US, we will call and let Jason know where we are, it wont' look so suspous either of is calling" started Trini "You can then find out where he is living and reply if and when you want" Kim nodded when a knock came at the door

"Hello, here to collect items for a Mr Scott" said the man, he had a trolley

"Yes thank you" said Kim a little robotically "You are after these 3 cases" she motioned to the 3 sat by the sofa, Zac helped him load the cases onto the trolley Kim signed his paperwork

"Thank you madam" he said as he pushed the trolley from the room.

"We should also get going" said Trini quietly, Kim nodded shouldering her back


	6. Communication breakdown

Communication breakdown

I do apologise for this chapter being a little bit all over the place it contains some flash backs, it will take you though to "rangers of two worlds"

Kim opened the door to her room juggling 2 toys

"I forget how hot Florida is" she mumbled as she got through the door

"I need swim to cool off" commented Trini "it's sad it's our last day here"

"Why did you get those 2?" asked Zac pointing at the 2 soft toys Kim had bought; it was a Mickey and Minnie Mouse. The three of them had been at Disney for just under 2 weeks in that time Kim had thought about nothing but Jason, there had and hadn't been much communication from Angel Grove. Jason had written a couple of days after they arrived

" _Hey babe,_

 _I have arrived in Angel Grove, I would say safely but it was a little hairy as Tommy and I got attacked, but we are both fine. The Trey's have entrusted me with his Gold Ranger powers to me, they feel...well it's hard to explain but different from our power._

 _I just want to say again I am so sorry about the way I left you in Switzerland, I can't explain why I did it but I suppose part of it was I didn't want Tommy to find out about us that way. I hope in time you will be able to forgive me._

 _Billy got your letter, he cornered me in the power chamber, he is pleased for us but warned about being careful which I get especially as Adam, Rocky, Tommy and I are all living together. I hope that doesn't put you off writing, but I will find time to call when the others aren't around._

 _I have started teaching martial arts again at the juice bar, but when I look over there is no pretty girl on the beam, it's not the same here without you._

 _I hope you write or call soon as I miss you babe, love you lots._

 _Jase x"_

Kim had replied, it hadn't been a long letter and was may be a bit blunt but she hurt, she had told him that quiet clearly in black and white

"You ok Kim?" ask Trini, Kim realised she had gone into a day dream

"I miss Jason" she whispered with a croak, she took the Disney mice and sat down on the sofa "but until he gives these gold powers back I will just have to wait"

"From what Billy said it hopefully won't be long" commented Zac

"I may have been a bit harsh in the letter I sent" murmured Kim

"You will be heading back to Miami soon, training will help you take your mind off things for a while" offered Trini

"Yeah I guess" whispered Kim her mind wanders back to the 2nd letter Jason sent her

" _Hey babe,_

 _Your letter was a little short, but I guess I didn't real expect much, I am glad you did a least reply. These gold ranger powers are different to our original powers, they seem to be linked through my actual being; it's weird. Bulk and Sulk are up to their normal selves, causing chaos, which always gives us a good laugh._

 _It's hard to not bring you up but I think of you all the time, I feel glad you told Billy at least I can talk to him; we talk about old times the 6 of us together. God I miss you Kim I want to be able to hold you in my arms. You would love Ernie's beach bar, you said you always wanted to go to Hawaii this would be very close._

 _Love you lots_

 _Jase x"_

He always ended the letters with a kiss, she did too, the 2nd letter had been a week after the 1st, Zac had called Jason to say they only had a few more days left in Orlando before he and Trini where going to Colorado to his parents and that Kim was heading back to Miami to restart her training. It was less suspicious him calling and they could make the conversation one sided and coded,

"We better get packing as we have an early flight" sighed Zac, Trini got up and headed to their room, Zac turned to Kim "Jason is trying Kim, just please don't push him away, he misses you" he followed Trini. He knew them both well, he could see the hurt but also that she was keeping him at arm's length; with Jason being across the country he could feel pushed away, Kim sighed and also got up to start her packing.

Early the next morning Trini, Zac and Kim stood at the bus station, it was see you soon not goodbye

"Call me when you get to Colorado" said Kim hugging Trini then Zac

"Of course!" scoffed Trini "And miss out on news and gossip"

"We promise to call you if we hear of things from California" said Zac softly

"Thanks" replied Kim tucking some hair behind her ear "I guess I should go my or my bus will leave without me" With a final wave Kim boarded her bus; Trini and Zac headed across the station to catch theirs to the airport.

Kim arrived back in Miami late that evening, she had been put in the same room as before, the Pan Global Games was also the training center for the US gymnastics team, it was attached to a local high school, term started early for them they got less holiday and less free time due to getting training in and homework. It was important, they were all told, to have passed high school they had options after their gym careers. In her room she found a letter from none other than Jason

" _Hey babe,_

 _I am not sure when this will reach you, but I hope you got back safely. I don't think you will want to be near Angel Grove at the moment, Ernie's bar got trashed by some bikers, then the machine empire sent a skunk to stink the city up!_

 _Will you let me call you so we can talk? I miss the sound of your voice, Zac said that you aren't happy, please let me try and make it up to you._

 _Love you_

 _Jase"_

This time there was no kiss at the end, she wanted to hear his voice as much as he wanted hers. She cried herself to sleep that night, she missed him every fibre of her being wanted to get on a plane to Angel Grove and be with him. She knew that would hurt a lot of people, there had to be a time and place to tell everyone an order or she would risk not only losing Jason but all of her friends as well.

The next morning she got up and started with what she knew best her training regime. Gunthar wasn't due back for another 2 weeks but that meant practice time and catching up with her studies, she put Jason out of her mind as best she could.

A week later Zac called to update Kim on the comes and goings of Angel Grove

"Oh and Prince Sprocket's big brother turned up and he isn't thrilled" finished Zac, Kim had zoned out a little "And Rocky got dressed in a tutu"

"Do what!?" cried Kim in surprise

"Just checking you where listening" laughed Zac, he had left out of his chat about Jason being in the catwalk show to impressed a girl, he was in 2 minds about it though, Kim could react both ways about it.

"It can't have been as good as bulk and sulk in a ballet!" cried Kim with a little howl

"Nah, but I would have preferred Jason in it at least martial arts gives you some grace" replied Zac

"Too true, I have to go Zac I've got some homework to finish before my lessons tomorrow" yawned Kim

"No worries, Kim... write to Jason please" he pleaded

"Soon Zac I promise. Talk to you soon" and with that Kim hung up the phone. Kim did write to Jason, she told him Zac was keeping her to up to date about things and that she heard he nearly ended up going ballet and that she hoped he would practice so she could see it. She told him about how her classes where going, it seemed like old times only it wasn't.

It had been a few weeks and there had been nothing from Jason, Kim had called Zac who like wise hadn't heard from Adam or Billy.

Adam finally called Zac, but didn't know Billy was calling Kim at the same time; both friends explained what the machine empire had done. Kim was shocked to hear how they had brainwashed Tommy and almost killed his friends, then making them disappear during a murder mystery.

"It's just been one thing after another Kim, I am not surprised Jason hasn't been able to write" he sighed,

"I get it Billy, we have both been there and had times like that where Rita or Zed just batter you and send monster after monster" there was a pause

"Adam is telling Zac the same thing" added Billy "Though I am glad Tommy and Tanya's singing has stopped" Kim let out a laugh

"He could never sing well at the best of times" Kim still knew him well

"Can I get Jason to call you Kim?" he asked softly and gently. A swell of emotion came over Kim, she had been able to push a lot of her feelings aside in recent weeks but it truth it had been eating her, Gunthar had returned and noticed a change in her and told her as much. She was tired constantly, felt weak and was finding it hard to find her rhythm.

"I think now is the right time Billy" conceded Kim "You are a good friend, thank you"

"That what friends are for, speak to you" They hung up.

Kim was laying on her bed reading, it had been a week since she spoke to Billy, Zac had updated her on the most recent event, Billy's aging and the zord being taken over by Rita and the machine empires monsters. Half eaten apple in hand, her phone rang

"Hello" she answers with a mouthful

"Kim, babe" says Jason softly, Kim inhales and starts to cough on the apple she hadn't swallowed

"Jase" she eventually got out

"Yeah babe" he sighs, relieved to finally hear her voice, he had missed it so much "I am so sorry, I shouldn't have left the way I did. I know it's hurt you and us" there was a silence

"I miss you" replied Kim quietly

"And I miss you"

"Adam and Zac have been talking a fair bit, they say you de morphed and then you collasped in the juice bar" stammered Kim

"I can't deny that but Zordon and Alpha are getting the Trey's back so they can take the power back" answered Jason as calmly as he could "I am fine though and once this is all sorted I'll be straight back to you"

"Who is Emily?" asked Kim suddenly, Jason sighed

"Who told you?"

"Zac via Adam" said Kim bluntly, Zac had finally plucked up the courage to tell Kim that Jason had been interested in a young woman, he hadn't given away much but it had been enough

"She is part of a group of bikers, they initially tried to force Ernie off the beach but I got talking to Emily and she got them to back off, she is a waitress for him"

"Does she mean anything to you?" Kim took a breath "Did I push you away by not writing to you?"

"Oh god Kim no!" replied Jason quickly "I knew you not replying was because I hurt you and that was my fault..."

"Still I should have written more, called even" interrupted Kim

"I realised that I only want you" said Jason softly and with care "I just want to hold you and touch your skin" a loud sob came down the phone; the emotions welled up, to learn he had looked elsewhere and it was partly her fault, Jason gave her a minute

"I just want you" she sobbed

"Can you stay strong a little longer babe?" he asked "And I'll be back before you know it"

"Ok" managed Kim "I love you" the words not only left her lips but her heart, it swelled for her boyfriend and she too realised at that moment she needed him and loved him more than she could ever explain.

"I love you too babe" Jason felt a great relief, he knew he would have to tell Emily he was leaving and that he was sorry for any ideas he may have given her about a relationship that wasn't going to happen. The both hung up together.


	7. A Golden Farewell

A Golden farewell

How did Jason leave Angel Grove and what happened with him and Kim in the year before the 2nd film?

"Emily" starts Jason letting go of her waist as they walked "I think I may not have been a gentleman" Emily stops and looks at him confused "I may have given you some singals that I shoudln't have done, I really care for you as a friend but I have a girlfriend"

"Excuse me?" she asked confused

"A girlfriend and I leave tomorrow to go and see her" Emily's face changed quickly from confused to hurt to angry to upset in a very short span of time.

"When did you realise you wanted her and not me?" she said between breaths trying not to cry

"A little while ago" he said meekly "I know sorry won't even begin..." he was cut off

"No it won't, so just go, get out of my life!" she screamed as she walked away down the beach; Jason was frustrated but the thought I seeing Kim again calmed him, he carried on down the beach to head to the house and pack.

Jason didn't have much to pack; he hadn't unpacked the boxes that arrived at his parents, sent back from Switzerland, he picked up the phone to call his parents

"Hello?" came a female voice

"Hey mum" replied Jason

"Are you ok honey?" she asked her son

"I will be mum" Jason had told his mum about Kim and how he left her in Switzerland "I fly to Florida tomorrow"

"I think you are making the right choice sweetheart, Kim is a lovely young lady" his mum had been supportive of his choice, even though it was his final year of high school, with his father's blessing they said they would support him going to Florida, they knew he was an independent young man.

"Thanks mum it means a lot you and dad helping me out" he sighed "Once I am settled out there and hopefully have Kim living with me, will you send some more of my stuff over?"

"You don't have to ask honey" he knew he didn't but the way his father had taught him was you always ask and unless it was unreasonable or outrageous he knew they would help "what time if your flight?"

"12"

"I will come and pick you up" responded Jason's mum it was in a tone of 'I am not taking no for an answer' "I will see you tomorrow at 10"

"Thanks mum" he whispered, she hung up. Jason had told everyone earlier that day that he was leaving, he had been evasive about where and who was going to see, he just said his girlfriend and that they weren't sure if they were on or off but they had sorted it out. Although he and Kim hadn't discussed how or when to tell Tommy, he knew this wasn't the right time and it would hurt him whenever they did tell him.

The next morning Jason was just getting back from his last run; he got to the door and could hear many voices when he entered he saw the 5 rangers they had laid on a farewell breakfast.

"There you are, we thought you were running to the airport!"exclaimed Rocky

"I feel like I have run that distance" replied Jason "what is all of this?" looking round

"We couldn't let you leave without some sort of party" answered Tanya

"Can you let me clean up first?" asked Jason

"Sure bro" smiled Tommy, Jason headed off to get a quick shower, Adam and Rocky where finishing off things for the breakfast

"How did Emily take the news?" asked Kat after she was sure Jason was in the shower

"I haven't seen her to ask" responded Adam

"I don't imagine she took it well, even I didn't realise that Jason had a girlfriend" sighed Kat. It didn't take Jason long and he was back down with his friends

"Ah perfect, I am so hungry after that run" he said as he inhaled the smell of the food

"Tuck in everyone" said Tanya opening her arms towards the food, they all dived in, there wasn't much talk, there didn't need to be

"Jase, who is taking you to the airport?" asked Tommy

"My mum is, she said she'd be here at 10" answered Jason who looked at the clock in the kitchen, it was 9.30

"Well best say this before she arrives" Tommy stood up "Thank you for coming back to help us, you are a good friend and always well make a damn good power ranger whatever colour you are!"everyone laughed , Jason felt uneasy but didn't show it. He felt bad that the woman was going to was his best friend's ex "Good luck and just promise you will come back and see us" he sat back down

"Thank you, for not only asking me, but being good friends to me as well" sighed Jason, "I will of course come back just try and keep me away"

"Here here" said Kat loudly

10 o'clock came and Jason caught sight of his mum's car outside and her walking up to the front door, he moved quickly so she didn't have to knock

"Mum" he said softly as he opened the door

"Hello my handsome man" she replied moving into hug him "all ready?" she asked as she held him in the embrace

"All done" he answered letting go "I'll go and grab my case and be back down in a minute" he turned and headed up the stairs

"Mrs Scott" greeted Tommy "How are you?"

"I am good thank you Tommy and you?" she answered, she knew Kim and Tommy used to be together, she had talked to Jason early on about his feelings on their relationship, Jason couldn't keep much from her, she knew him so well.

"Not bad, sorry to see Jason leaving again"

"As are his father and I, but he feels it is best for him and his girlfriend" she sighed

"I will write and call" scoffed Jason as he came down the stairs

"We won't let you get away with not doing that" smiled Kat moving into hug him, each friend hugged Jason in turn. His mum could see the bond they all had, she wished that Jason could have told Tommy who his girlfriend was, then Kim could come or at the very least call them.

"We should get going" suggested Jason's mum

"Yeah you're right" sighed Jason, Tommy picked up his friend's case and walked to the car with him. After he put it in the boot he gave his friend and closest person to a brother a final hug

"Stay safe man" whispered Jason

"Always" replied Tommy, he walked back to the rest and took Kat's hand, Jason smiled he was relived Tommy seemed to have moved on from Kim; his mum started the car and everyone waved until it was out of sight.


	8. Reunited at last

Chapter 8- Reunited at last

Kim waited at the exit for arrivals chewing her lip, she was excited, nervous and unsure all in one moment, she hadn't seen Jason since Switzerland and was biter sweet about how he left, the phone call had started to smooth things over; more people just kept coming through, she stood on tip toes trying to catch a glimpse. In a moment her heart skipped a beat and she held her breath; she had seen him but he hadn't seen her. He moved forwards with the crowd and started scanning the waiting people, when he caught sight of his girlfriend; they both grinned. Jason made his way through the throng of people

"Oh god Kim" he gasped as he got to her and hugged her tight "I have missed you so much"

"I have missed you too" she replied, her anger subsided being in his embrace

"I am so sorry for everything babe" he hugged her a little tighter not waiting to let her go ever again

"I know Jason" she whispered in his ear, they let go of each other as Kim said "Let's get out of here" Jason smiled as she lead the way, airports where always a maze but Kim seemed to know her way round this one quiet well; it didn't take Kim long to get them to the bus station "we need the 55 bus"

"I need to find a motel" commented Jason, Kim looked at him

"No you don't" she said boldly, Jason gazed at her confused "I got special permission to let you stay with me" Kim was living in the athletes village, normally it was one person per room

"How did you swing that?" he asked surprised

"I explained that you are moving out here and are a final year high school student" Jason looked a little perplexed

"That in itself won't have got me in" she gave him a sideways smile turning just her eyes "You told them I am your boyfriend?!"

"Got it in one!" she cried happily just as the 55 bus pulled up "One less thing to worry about for now, it doesn't mean I completely forgive you" Jason smiled he didn't expect to be forgiven straight away, he knew he would have to earn some trust back, but it was gutsy of Kim to have done that and one of many reasons why he loved her.

It took around an hour on the bus to get to the athletes village, Jason noticed the high school on the way in and a large park too. The athletes village was similar to a dormitory, each room had a bedroom and bathroom, there was a communal mini kitchen but all meals where severed in a canteen. Kim guided Jason to an office, a large woman with glasses sat at a desk

"Yes" she said rather sternly without looking up

"New resident checking in" replied Kim a little nervously, the woman got up

"Name" she still hadn't looked at them

"Jason Scott" he answered, she flicked through some envelopes and picked one out

"Non athlete, temporary pass" she said it more as a statement than a question

"That's correct" replied Jason politely

"I am sure Miss Hart will explain the rules but I have to tell you some of the more important ones" Jason nodded "No drinking or smoking, you will obey curfew; no loud music after that time either, there is a gym for non athletes, do not disrupt training"

"Yes ma'am" he answered taking the envelope

"If you are found in breach you will be removed from the village" her warning was stern, after she stared at him she went back to her desk

"Thank you Mrs Barker" replied Kim quietly, they turned and headed down the hall

"Who is she?" asked Jason once he was sure they were out of ear shot

"The dragon" giggled Kim "She does a few jobs, bit too much of a busy body if you ask me"

Kim lead the way into the main hub of the village, which lead to the rooms, Kim was on the 3rd floor, she opened the door

"It isn't much to look at" she said meekly, in truth it wasn't her bedroom at her dads, it was impersonal

"Its fine babe" answered Jason as he put his bags down, he took in the room, and it had a double bed, built in wardrobe, the only other door lead to the bathroom. He walked over to the window to see what the view was

"The high school?" he asked

"Yeah, the other side get the road" Jason went to the bathroom, again it wasn't much had all the things you needed; he could tell they were designed for sleeping and ease of cleaning, not to have fun in "The lady said there were rules?"

"Lots" stated Kim, Jason gave her a look of 'ok tell me some' "She gave you the main ones, curfew is 9pm for athletes, 10pm for non" Jason nodded "there are 3 gym halls 2 are for athletes and 1 is for non. Food is available in the canteen from 5am until 8pm; there are kitchens in each block, so feel free to buy your own snacks"

"It sounds pretty regimented" sighed Jason, it wasn't the care free living teenagers where used to.

"You get used to it" she shrugged "My routine is up at 6am train for an hour, breakfast, start classes at 8am; lunch is at 12pm followed by training until 2pm" Jason looked a bit shocked "more classes from 2pm until 5pm, training between 6 and 7.30pm, then dinner and homework and in bed for 10pm"

"And where is there time for you, or us?" he said a bit harsher than he intended, Kim slapped him, her emotions got the better of her

"And where was us when you left me in Switzerland?" she cried, Jason opened his mouth but didn't say anything for a moment

"You're right I deserve that" his voice was low

"I threw myself back into my training to try and stop myself thinking about you" her eyes welled, Jason said nothing but moved in and took her in his arms, he rubbed her back as she sobbed

"Babe, I will try to make it up to you" he promised "I will not leave you again" Kim wiped her eyes and looked into his and he just smiled at her.

Over the next few weeks Jason got used to Kim's routine; Kim didn't get much free time but they spent it all together, Jason settled in easily to the high school, being the boyfriend of the best gymnast had its perks. He was there waiting at the end of training, he would then walk with her to classes had lunch with her and walked her back to evening training. He did his homework during her training and would then walk back to their room together; they were in separable during their free time. Jason got a lot of letters from Angel Grove; Jason found it difficult to reply to them individually so he did long letters that were for everyone. News included it being quite on the machine empire/Lord Zedd&Rita front, which pleased them and Zordon. Tommy and Kat had shared more successful dates, Kim was pleased he had been able to move on with his life; she liked Kat and told Jason she wished them well. No one had heard from Billy in a while, but they were all involved in a shelter for kids who had lost a parent, a worthwhile cause; life seemed to be carrying on without much disruption. Jason had of course not let on that he was with Kim, they talked for a long time about how and when to tell everyone, they couldn't agree on a plan, Kim knew Tommy would hurt no matter how and when she told him. Jason was concerned about how it would affect their friendship; life for them was a little more complex.

A lot of the people training at the village where on a fast track to finish the year sooner than normal high school, this meant that their holidays where shorter so they studied for longer, Kim included; Jason wasn't supposed to be on the fast track but he talked and charmed his way onto it. The training programme was not there just to get to them to the Olympics but to give them an education for when their careers where over, if they got started, as some athletes found out. Not everyone stayed on the training programme, there were injuries and some being told they just weren't good enough.

"Mr Scott" called Mrs Barker

"Yes ma'am" he replied politely

"When are you moving out?" she asked directly, in all of his encounters with the lady nicknamed the dragon, she had been forthright and direct each time some might go as far to say rude

"I have started looking" he answered honestly, she glared at him "I have another place to view to this afternoon"

"Hopefully this one will fill your high standards" said Mrs Barker abruptly Jason bit his tongue he had a lot of choice words for her but he didn't want to get Kim into trouble or in her bad books, so he just smiled and walked away. She was right his temporary pass meant Jason would have to move out; Kim had made it clear that she would move in with him, she didn't have to live in the village and had said there were others who lived close by.

That afternoon he went to view another place, the criteria wasn't hard, one bed, close the village simple really. Kim was at another training session whilst Jason went to view a place just down the road; it was in a small complex a U shaped building with a swimming pool in the centre. Jason's parents had said they would pay the rent on the place for them; the rent was good considering it came with a pool. The flat was clean and well presented, a living room and kitchen leading to the bedroom with en suite bathroom, it came partly furnished which Jason saw as a plus point

"As you can see simple but clean" said the site manager who was showing him round

"Yeah, it all looks good" remarked Jason

"If you want it you will have to move quickly, I have had 3 viewings today and another 4 tomorrow" Jason stood in the living room, he knew Kim should look before they decided but it was just too good, they had seen some dives of places in the last week, too pricy and not well looked after.

"My girlfriend will love the pool" he answered after a minute, the manager smiled

"Shall we head to the office and sort out paperwork and deposits?" he asked already knowing the answer

"Lead the way"

Kim came to view the flat during her free hour after school, Jason had sorted all the paperwork with the manager and it just needed Kim to sign

"It's a good space" commented Kim looking around the living room "At least we only need a bed"

"That was what swung it" said Jason Kim nodded "I can see us using the pool"

"It's a little place we can call our own" answered Kim heading to the window, they were on the ground floor

"We can go to Wal-Mart at the weekend and buy some stuff for the kitchen" offered Jason

"Let's not be too hasty with spending money Jase" she sighed, Jason walked over and slipped his arms around her waist

"Don't worry babe, my parents said they will pay for the flat and my dad gave me money for a car too!" Kim turned round to face him

"Do we need one of those?" her voice concerned

"Yeah, we do, I got a job teaching diving"  
"On top of your karate class?" enquired Kim Jason nodded

"They are all at times when you are in training so it won't affect our free time" he could read her face and know what she was thinking, they got little such little time together due to her training "So I think we can stretch to come plates and cups" Kim let out a laugh

"We better go back and tell the dragon we are moving out"

Kim had an unusual free weekend which meant that free time during the week was spent packing things; Jason was notable absent in the last few days which annoyed her. It was early Saturday morning and she was packing up the last items in the room when Jason appeared at the door

"Ready?" he asked leaning on the door frame

"Yup, though the thought of carrying all of this makes me tired" sighed Kim

"And what if it was just to the car park?" he asked slyly, Kim smiled in a cheeky way as Jason held up a car key

"That is so cool!" cried Kim rushing towards him and hugging him "Is that why you have been absent during the packing?

"Yeah, I spotted it when I was out for a run, it's taken a day or two to get dad to send the money over" confessed Jason

It's still a lot of boxes to move" huffed Kim

"Extra hands will make quicker work" came a gruff voice from behind, it was Gunthar, Jason hadn't seen much of Kim's coach but he hadn't complained when they did see each other. Gunthar had spotted Jason during the week and offered his help; he had agreed that Kim's training wasn't suffering with his presence so he was happy for Jason to remain.

It didn't taken them long to load up the car, it wasn't like they were moving house, just 2 teenagers with clothes, books and music. Jason had chosen the car well it was a 1989 Suzuki vitara, enough space for scuba equipment and moving their stuff to the flat. Gunthar bid them a good day after the last box was put in the car, not only was it a day off for Kim but him as well, he didn't let on any plans he had

"I will see you at training tomorrow" he grunted and walked away down the street

"Never much of a talker is he?" remarked Jason

"No, unless your landing line is wrong in which case he has plenty to say in English and German" answered Kim, she lent on the car rubbing her lower leg

"You ok babe?" he asked concerned

"Yes, just landed a little odd in training yesterday" she stood up properly "it's not red"

"I know" he folded his arms

"Or pink" she huffed

"Very observant" he grinned

"When can I drive it?" she asked

"Later" they could both drive, it's just Kim didn't have a need to until now

"We could add some gold "she offered changing the subject slightly "or red somehow" Jason opened the passenger door of the black car and Kim climbed in

"I like the suggestion" he replied as he climbed in the driver's side. It took 5 minutes to drive the short distance to the flat and a little longer to get the boxes from the car with just the two of them. The site manager had been helpful and let the people delivering the bed in during the day whilst they had been at school. It was now a case of assembling it, like most furniture it wasn't as easy as the instructions lead you to believe; there was some shouting at each other and a panic that they were missing some screws. After two fun filled hours they had a bed, Jason stood up admiring their work

"Looks good" commented Kim

"I can't remember a time where my parent's didn't shout at each other whilst assembling something"

"Just wait until we shop for bed linen" smirked Kim

"Oh I plan to divide and conquer" replied Jason quickly "I will get kitchen stuff and you can get bed stuff" Kim stood up and put her hands on her hips

"Oh really?" Jason knew he was in a bit of trouble he gulped

"Or we could just go round together?" he offered

"That sounds much better" smiled Kim "we need food too"

"So long as it fits in with your 'diet'" Jason exaggerated diet, it wasn't but she just had to watch what she ate and how much, a fat gymnast wasn't bendy.

The big Wal-Mart was a slightly longer drive than the smaller one just round the corner; they stopped for lunch at the cafe at the supermarket before starting their long shopping list; it included bed linen, pots and pans, cutlery and crockery. The trip began well they could agree on pillows, pots, pans, cutlery and plates, but when it came to bed linen the arguments started.

"What is wrong with white?" asked Jason

"You try keeping that clean!" cried Kim

"It's better than the pink flower one" said Jason quickly "You didn't want black either"

"Too gothic, and white is for hotels, who has time to clean it all it spotlessly" retorted Kim they turned their backs on each other and continued looking down the aisle, she knew he was vying for red, he liked red. After a few minutes they came back together items in hand, as she thought he had red

"Pink pillow cases?" he asked, he could see she had a plan "Spill"

"You use the two red cases and I will use these for my pillows" she started Jason nodded "then we have one red sheet and one pink sheet, compromise" Jason didn't answer straight away

"Gold towels?" he asked, Kim laughed she just couldn't help it; they were both trying to keep their colour, and in all honest pink and red didn't go as well as blue and yellow.

"That is better than black and white" she said between breathes, they loaded their trolley with the linen and walked to the next aisle. Kim leant on the trolley by the towels rubbing her leg again, she thought unnoticed by Jason whilst he picked up some golden coloured towels

"Babe?" he asked concerned

"I am fine, as I said I landed awkwardly, I just need to rest it for the weekend" she stood up properly "Are we done with house items?"

"Hungry already?" he enquired Kim nodded, food was a much easier affair and they made it back to the flat for later afternoon. After making the bed and putting away food and their new household items Kim said she was tired so went for nap on her new bed, Jason went for a swim. Upon his return he heard some crying from the bedroom, he entered quietly in case Kim was asleep but he found her awake tears on her face

"Babe?" he asked as he moved quickly to be next to her, she was rubbing her leg again "What type of pain is it?"

"A sharp burning type" it wasn't easy to explain

"What can I do to help?" he didn't like seeing her like this

"There isn't much, I need to see the physio" she answered, they couldn't self medicate, everything had to be given by the medics in case it affected drugs tests "I have properly just pulled something and then trapped a nerve"

"I'll get an ice pack" he kissed her forehead she nodded, he returned quickly wrapped the pack in a towel, she took it and placed it over the area of her lower leg

"Thank you" she crocked

The next morning Jason drove Kim to the village, other athletes where training and there was a physio in; Jason left Kim and went for his run.

"How long has it hurt for?" asked the physio, she was a slender lady softly spoken

"Um, a few days, I landed awkwardly a few days ago" the last part was true the first not so much

"And how would you describe the pain?" she jotted some notes down on a pad

"Sharp, sudden, it woke me up in the night" the physio looked up

"And you are sure it has just been a few days?" Kim got the feeling that she knew she was lying, she just nodded "Lay on the bed please, let's see how the muscles feel" Kim obliged and hopped on. The physio ran her hands confidently and firmly over her calf muscles, checking both legs for differences, she then started to massage her right calf, Kim winced as she passed over two particular spots. After 15 minutes she stopped

"I would like you come back once a week please"

"Not a problem" replied Kim as she sat up, her leg felt warm a little sore

"Just make sure you warm up properly and ensure you think about your landing so you put equal pressure when you do land"

"Ok" she slid of the bed "Can I take any painkillers?"

"I will ask the on duty medic to write up some anti-inflammatories, please let us know if the pain gets worse" Kim nodded and followed her out of the room to wait for Jason. Whilst waiting Gunthar appeared

"Don't be late for training" he grunted, he rarely said good morning or how are you, Kim had grown used to his ways.

"I won't don't worry" replied Kim the physio came round the corner with a pot of pills "One three times a day with food"

"Brilliant thanks" she said as she took the pot

"Problem?" Gunthar asked

"Miss Hart said she landed awkwardly in training, the calf muscles in the right leg are tight and causing problems, may be ease up on the training for a couple of weeks" suggested the physio; Gunthar looked a little confused but said nothing, the physio saw no need to say anything further so went back into her room, Kim knew she was in for a grilling but Gunthar was surprisingly nice to her for her training that day.


	9. Life carries on

After a few weeks of painkillers and massage by the physio team Kim was able to return to her full training programme. Jason was in the viewing stand half watching and half doing his homework, Kim was practising a floor routine; Gunthar didn't seem happy with it and was making her do a section over and over again, on the 7th attempt Kim protested

"AGAIN!" shouted the German, Kim huffed and walked back to the corner, she took a deep breath rolled her shoulders back, ran forward a few steps and launched into a set of forward flips, she landed inside the white line but collapsed screaming. It may everyone turn around, Jason jumped, Kim was on the floor holding her right lower leg still screaming, Gunthar moved in quickly "Kim?" he voice concerned she was breathing quickly trying to hold back more tears. A medic came up

"Please let me look" he ordered, a crowd had gathered around the floor space in no time "Lie back please" he gently pushed Kim down onto her back making her let go of her leg, Jason stuffed his books into his bag and raced down the stairs into the hall, another trainer stopped him and he heard another scream

"Let me go!" he shouted and pushed the male trainer off him, he rushed up the steps and stopped next to Gunthar "Kim" she was barely conscious "Gunthar?" asked Jason

"Keep her still, I will go and organise an ambulance" said the medic standing up, a blanket covered Kim's legs

"It's broken" said the German

"What?" spluttered Jason he couldn't believe his ears, "Kimmie" he whispered, she turned her head but didn't open her eyes. The medic returned with 2 others in tow, one placed a tube in Kim's arm and gave her a clear liquid, after a few minutes they moved the blanket and Jason could see Kim's leg, there was a bump about two thirds of the way down on the inside. Two of the medics work to gently lift Kim's leg and wrap it in a splint like support, Jason could see Kim's eyes flutter but settle once they have wrapped her leg; Jason held Kim's hand the whole time.

Twenty or so minutes later two EMT's arrived with a trolley, other trainers have moved the athletes out of the hall saying training was over for the day. The first medic went to the EMT's

"Hello" he greeted "I am Matt, senior medic, we have Kim Hart a 17yr old gymnast, she landed a triple forward flip and has by the looks of things fractured her tibia, it's displaced but not broken the skin. She has had morphine and we have immobilised the lower leg, the morphine has made her quiet sleepy but she is responsive" the two EMT's nodded

"We'll take her to the ER, are you wanting to come to?" asked one of them, Matt nodded "Who are the other two?"

"Boyfriend and coach" answered Matt as they walked over "Jason, Gunthar, the EMT's are going to take Kim to the ER" Gunthar nodded and stood up to give them room

"Jason" said Gunthar, he looked up "Give them some room, you drive us both to the hospital yes"

"I guess" he murmured "Kimmie babe, I have to go now but I'll see you at hospital" he kissed her and moved a little distance away to let the medics do their job. The efficiently got Kim onto the trolley and rolled out of the gym hall; Jason walked with Gunthar to his car to follow the ambulance.

Jason recalled little of the drive over or the long wait they had to endure in the waiting room, they had been assured by several doctors and nurses that Kim was comfortable, but they wouldn't let them see her. Matt appeared just after 10pm both men stood up

"Let us find somewhere a bit more private" he started, they followed to a family room "Kim is comfortable and we have the results of the x-rays and CT scan. They show a clean break of the tibia but it's displaced, so the bones have moved" Gunthar's face dropped he knew the seriousness of the injury

"How do you fix it?" asked Jason

"We have manually a lined the break and cast it, so no surgery" he smiled "It does mean complete rest for 6 weeks then a long road of physiotherapy"

"It still may end her career" stated Gunthar unemotionally, Jason's jaw dropped

"It's that serious" he managed to get out

"Career, not walking running or living what we would classify as a normal life" clarified Matt

"Does she know? Can I see her?" requested Jason

"We told her, but.." Matt trailed off "She became upset and quiet agitated so we had to sedate her" Jason turned away as he felt tears prick his eyes, he breathed deeply to gain some composure "If you are ready I will take you through, she will be move to a ward soon" Jason nodded and he followed Matt

"Kim?" called Matt, her head moved a little

"yeah" she answered her voice was different, like she was half awake

"I have Jason and Gunthar" said Matt as they all moved closer, Kim held up a hand, one finger had a probe on it.

"Jason" she croaked with a tear rolling down her cheek "They said I may not compete again" the words started a loud large sob,

"Shh babe, I am here" he whispered as instinct took over him he sat on the bed and gently cradled her in his arms. Kim felt safe and after a while the sobbing had stopped; It took a little while longer for him to realise that she was asleep.

Matt with help from Gunthar had to literally prise Jason off Kim and allow her to be moved to a ward, he assured him he could come back tomorrow and depending on her pain levels be allowed home in a day or so. Jason dropped Gunthar at the village, they said nothing to each other on the trip back, the two of them knew the gravity of the situation. Jason headed back to the empty flat, he went straight to bed, Kim's smell on the bed was comforting and it took him off to a restless night's sleep.

The sun streamed in through the blinds he hadn't closed the night before, his throat was dry and he felt unrested, the clock said 6.30am

"To early to go back to the hospital" he said to himself, he laid in bed for a while but questions and concern filled his mind, he decided the only way to stop this was to exercise, so he got up and went for run. If he was back in Angel Grove he would box or fight one of the boys but they weren't here so he decided to run. After he got back showered and ate breakfast he couldn't wait any longer to see Kim so drove to the hospital.

He navigated the long corridors and found the orthopaedic in patients ward, he was disappointed to read that visiting hours didn't start until 9m, checking his watch it was 8.15am. He turned and started to walk away when a voice called

"Hello?" Jason turned back round to see a female nurse "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I came to see my girl friend" he replied "I can come back"

"I am Jane, who is she?" asked the nurse

"Kim" Jane walked behind the desk "Hart" added Jason, she flicked through some paperwork

"Come with me" Jason was surprised but then he wondered why, what had happened overnight, he followed Jane down a short corridor

"Is everything OK?" enquired Jason, Jane stopped outside a room just under half way down

"I understand from the night staff that she was very upset when she woke up" Jason sighed "we have had to keep her sedated over night as we were worried she may hurt herself or try to leave"

"She..." he started, his heart sank "She has worked so long for a place on the Olympic team" Jane just nodded

"May be a familiar face will help" she opened the door and Jason slid inside, the lights were dim but he could make out Kim on the bed

"Babe?" he called softly, nothing, he moved in closer and tried again "babe" this time her head moved

"Jase" crocked Kim, she didn't sound herself still, he made it to her with one last big stride, he took her hand as she started to cry "I may not compete again" she sobbed, Jason didn't know what to say, he couldn't say it will be fine because it might not be; and it was not the right time to say your young enough to find something else to do. So he was just there holding her hand.

A short while later Jane came in with a tray, she set it down on the table and gently opened the curtains allowing the morning sun in

"How are we this morning?" she asked Kim looked away she had so many emotions running through her "The doctors and your senior medic will be here soon for a ward round" Jane pulled the table up closer to Kim "Try to eat something you must be starving"

"Kim" said Jason trying to catch her eye "please eat"

"You have a good one here" commented Jane as she left

"What am I going to do?" sighed Kim, Jason stroked her hair

"Well, firstly you are going to eat, because your body needs to heal" he began, Kim turned to him "Then we are going to get you on crutches so you can come home where I can be called to your every need" he felt able to do something for her now "I will take you into school every day carry your books, get your lunch tray" Kim laughed and cried at the same time. It took her a while and a glare from Jason to start to move, she found sitting up hard an IV line her hand, the cast on her leg wasn't heavy but her legs didn't feel strong. Jason leaned in to allow Kim to wrap an arm over his neck so he could pull her up the bed slightly. Kim looked at the food on the tray, she picked her way through some eggs and toast, there was juice and a muffin all of which she managed.

Jane returned a little while later to clear her tray

"Now shall we get you into the bathroom and freshened up?" she was bright and breezy, Kim wasn't fully in the mood for her but didn't put up a fight "I will have to ask you to wait outside" Jane said to Jason

"Why!" cried Kim in protest

"We always ask relatives to, especially with under 18's"answered Jane

"We live together" disputed Kim folding her arms, Jane could see her determined streak, Jason shook his head, he hated her in this mood, definite and uncompromising, Jane could see Jason was used it "Jason"

"Yes" he replied

"Take me to the bathroom please" requested Kim, Jane could see she wasn't going to win so gave Jason a nod. Hospital gowns Kim realised didn't cover much, once in the bathroom on a seat Kim was able to wash and brush her hair, using the hand rails she could use the toilet as well. Jason stood outside the door, Jane made her bed, Kim pulled the door open a little "Where is my assistant?"

"Oh I can see this is going to be a fun few weeks" laughed Jason scooping her up from the bathroom and gently plopping her back on the bed, Jane smiled as they heard a knock at the door

"Morning" said an older man as he just walked in "I see the patient is awake, could we ask relatives to leave"

"The patient has a name and no he isn't leaving" said Kim hotly, she didn't like who ever this guy was.

"Kim, this is Dr Benson" said Matt tying to defuse the tension that was building, Dr Benson looked at Kim then Jason

"I will talk to Ms Hart in private" replied Dr Benson in a very obnoxious manner

"My boyfriend will find out everything so he may as well be here to hear it all in the first place" Kim's voice was insistent Dr Benson turned away and began talking

"The fracture is simple, a stress fracture that has resulted in full fracture of the tibia, the orthopaedic team last night did a good job with realigning it and putting them in a cast" Matt nodded as Dr Benson put the films on the viewer, it was the first time Kim or Jason had seen them. Seeing the images made Jason feel a little weak and sick, he hadn't broken a bone and remembered the scream that Kim had given the day before when she landed.

"Given Ms Hart's youth, healing should occur quickly, but it will be 6 weeks and during this time I will not want her to place any weight on the leg. However, rest will be required, as these have been caused by stress fractures there is likelihood that other bones may be affected" continued Dr Benson, was talking as though Kim wasn't even in the room, Jason clenched and unclenched his fists, he wanted to punch the guy

"Meaning?" asked Jason trying to contain the anger in his voice

"Meaning that being on crutches may place strain on other joints and potential cause more breaks" explained Matt

"After 6 weeks we will x-ray the leg again and providing the result is satisfactory we shall remove the cast. A programme of physiotherapy will then be started, overseen by Matt's team" Dr Benson paused "It will be a long road, as you have already been told your competition days may be over, but if you do not follow the instructions they will most defiantly be over."

"I understand" said Kim, Jason squeezed Kim's hand "When can I go home?"

"Once the nurses are happy you can use the crutches and your pain is controlled, you will be allowed home" answered Dr Benson he said nothing more and left the room"

"If I never see him again it will be too soon" spat Kim

"He is a good doctor" offered Jane

"His bedside manner needs a lot of work" scoffed Jason "let's get some crutches then, I want to get you home" Kim smiled, she knew she shouldn't dwell on what may happen with her gymnastics, she didn't want to think about life without competing. For now she decided to put her in energy into school work and resting, with Jason by her side she would be made to rest and not over do anything.


	10. Heading back home

Kim sat on a boat just off the coast of Miami, all geared up for a scuba dive, her last one to get her padi certificate and for Jason and Kim their second to last night in Florida. They were driving back to Angel Grove to help their friends with a shelter and watch Adam, Rocky and Tommy compete in a karate tournament for a prize fund to keep it open. It was to be a surprise for all of them but Kim felt conflicted see hadn't seen Tommy since she left to come to Florida and hadn't spoken to him after she sent the dear John letter. Jason was already in the water with his student, his boss Ben remained with Kim.

Kim thought back over the last 6 months, things don't ever stay the same forever but one constant was her boyfriend. Her gymnastics career was over, whilst her leg had healed and to most normal people they would be over the moon with that, for Kim it hadn't been good enough. She had gone through a 12 week physio programme after the cast had been removed. In the weeks that followed, as she got back to the longer more intense training the pain had come back. Matt and his physio team had a long talk with Kim and Gunthar; it had been the hardest conversation of Kim's life so far, no Olympics, a scan had revealed the other stress points where still present and if she kept up the training they too would eventually cause fractures. Gunthar had removed her from the training programme not long after, leaving a void in Kim's life; Kim at Jason's suggestion took up scuba diving instead and now here she sat on the boat. It had gotten her out of the apartment and doing something to fill the void left, she still did some gym practise after all it was so ingrained in her. Jason had watched her one evening whilst he was practising, he had stopped to admire the bendy girl on the beam, it had bought a sadness to his heart that she had lost her dream. She had given up being a power ranger to get the pan globals and Olympics and now that was over; they had talked, he too missed being a power ranger but as Zordon had said he didn't mean to deprive any of them a life beyond being a ranger. They had all left with his blessing and success for the future and he had also said they were all still rangers and welcome back at any time.

Ben tapped her on the shoulder and Kim snapped out of her revive; she put her goggles on and triple checked her regulator before putting it in her mouth and falling backwards off the boat.

Swimming and diving had given her a different focus, she liked being out in the ocean looking at the fish and other sealife, she could bend and move freely, just like when she did a routine on the floor or beam. On the descent Kim spotted Jason, Ben had insisted Jason didn't do Kim's certification, not that Ben didn't think Jason could be impartial, he just wanted everything above board.

45 minutes later they all sat in the boat

"Well Kim, I can see Jason has taught you well" began Ben

"I'll take that as a compliment" grinned Jason securing the air tanks

"You should do because this little one has passed with flying colours!" cried Ben, Kim jumped up and down the 4th person didn't look so impressed

"You passed too John why are you not happy?" asked Kim

"You're a teacher's pet" said John expression less

"Hey come on, it's not the same thing and Ben insisted he assess Kim and you are just a proficient as she is" protested Jason, John smiled

"Let's head back it's getting late" suggested Ben heading to the helm of the little boat. Although it was getting late Ben didn't push the engines hard, he wanted to enjoy the sun slowly setting over the sea. Kim and Jason sat at the bow, the wind whipping Kim's wet hair around she sighed contently leaning into Jason's embrace.

John said his thanks to Ben and Jason and left fairly quickly once they got back certificate paperwork in hand, Jason and Kim stayed to help unload the boat and store all the equipment safely back in the dive shop

"I am going to miss you Jason" said Ben with sadness "If I find someone to replace you they will have large shoes to fill"

"You will find a good dive teacher, it isn't that difficult in these parts" said Jason reassuringly

"You underestimate yourself" answered Ben "Where ever your lives take you don't let anyone take your kindness away and…" Ben trailed off "Don't do anything to lose this girl of yours"

"No sir, that I would never do" smirked Jason at Kim, she blushed "That was a good last dive here don't you think?" Jason asked Kim

"Yeah a good note to leave on" sighed Kim picking up her bag "We'll miss you Ben"

"If you are ever back over these parts, stop by if I am still here!" laughed Ben

"You will be, so we'll hold you to that" smiled Jason at his boss

"Go on get out of here, you have packing to finish, I'll close up" said Ben waving his arms to indicate they should go, Kim didn't need to be told twice and moved quickly out of the door. Ben tapped Jason's shoulder "Here" he put an envelope into Jason's hand, he opened it

"Ben… this is too much" stammered Jason pushing the envelope back to Ben

"Call it a bonus" the two men looked at each "You have earned it"

"Thank you, for everything" whispered Jason, Ben gave him a clap on the shoulder as Jason exited the dive shop to join Kim in the car.

"What did Ben want?" asked Kim as Jason slid into the driver's seat, without speaking he showed her the envelope "Oh my word"

"It's not for spending"

"Better get into a bank account soon"

"We can do it tomorrow, but keep a little back" suggested Jason

"Good idea, we deserve a little fun" grinned Kim "We need to get the last of the boxes packed ready to load up the u-haul"

"No disagreement from me there babe but it can be done tomorrow" as he started the engine "Part of me can't wait to get back and see everyone"

"I think I'd rather go straight to Hawaii" said Kim down beat

"We agreed we need to tell Tommy, we should have done it ages ago" sighed Jason, Kim nodded "and that is better done to his face" Jason took Kim's chin in his hand "I know it won't be easy but I'll be there with you" Kim stroked his hair

"I know you will, and yes we should have told him a while ago"

"No sense in dwelling on that, let's focus on the future, from Kat's letters it sounds like they need all the help they can with this shelter"

"It is such a worthy cause, I can't imagine how those kids cope" sighed Kim pleased for a change in subject

"Well I am not sure what we can do, but we'll find some way to help" Jason smiled at her, the drive back to their flat didn't take long, it was their second to last night in Florida, neither where coming back as they both had graduated High school, earlier than others of their age, they both had places at the University of Hawaii. That was after their road trip back to Angel Grove and spending time with family and friends.

Kim knelt next a map laid on the floor, pen in hand she looked over the roads that went through the states between Florida and California; some places where circled like NASA, New Orleans, Houston and Pheonix. The journey should take around two days if they hadn't planned stop offs, they figured it would be just under a week to get to Angel Grove. Jason arrived back from the bank, Kim had felt uncomfortable having a large amount of cash around, after all bank cards and ATMs meant they could take out what they needed and when.

"I hope you haven't been starring at that map the whole time" scoffed Jason

"Nope, I packed up the last bits in the kitchen and stripped the bed ready for you to unassemble it" answered Kim

"Smart arse" called Jason from bedroom "Hey the quicker we get this bit done the sooner we can get the boxes in" Kim huffed as she stood up

"You really know how give a girl a good time" said Kim as she leant in the doorway, Jason looked up from undoing a bolt on the frame, he just smiled, she smiled back.

"Come here" Jason held out his hand, Kim came forwards "I love you"

"I love you too" she whispered in his ear "What do you need me to do?" Jason let go of her hand and started to direct her.

It took the best part of the day to get the contents of the flat into the U-haul, they were sleeping on the sofa tonight and getting take out for dinner. Kim flopped on the sofa with a big yawn, for some reason she was completely wiped but this amount of physical exertion shouldn't have tired her out. Jason could see it on her face, he stroked her hair and left her to get food; when he got back Kim was asleep. He felt bad for waking her but he knew she would be hungry and he had especially got her favourite pizza. Kim ate but she wasn't really hungry, Jason on the other hand was ravenous and even took Kim's left overs; inwardly he worried about her but put it down to the nerves of leaving and having to see Tommy again. He suggested an early night, it was a three-hour drive to Cape Canaveral plus all the walking around the place; Kim didn't argue with her boyfriend and got ready for bed, well the sofa.

A week after they had left Florida, Jason pulled the car onto the drive of his parent's house, Kim stirred as he cut the engine; half asleep she quickly figured out where they were

"We are here, what time is it?" she asked quickly

"Yup and it's almost 9pm" answered Jason softly, he saw the front door open "Come on let's grab our bags and head in, I bet mom has something left over for us to eat" Kim slid out of the car, whilst Jason grabbed two bags from the back seat, they held hands as they walked over to the front door where Jason's parents stood.

"Hello sweetheart" began Amy hugging her son

"Hey mom, how have you been?" asked Jason

"We have both been good" she let him go "Hello Kim" Jason moved to greet his dad, Brett

"Hello Mrs Scott" Amy winced at Kim's words

"No need to be so polite Kim, how long have we all known each other" said Brett warmly, he may be military but he had a softer side when it came to his children.

"Thank you" mumbled Kim, Jason took her hand "Almost 14 years"

"14 years?" asked Brett

"Yes, the number of years we have known each other" answered Kim

"That long, no wonder Daniel and I couldn't figure it out last week" said Brett deep in thought

"We have seen him quite a few times since you both got together" smiled Amy, Brett had voiced concerns over both of the them dating, worried that if things didn't work out that they couldn't go back to how it was before. "We can talk more tomorrow, you both look tired"

"Thanks mom, we did set out early this morning so we didn't have to spend another night in a motel" said Jason, Amy nodded "Are we both in my room?"

"Yes sweetie, it's all made up and there are towels too"

"Have you eaten?" enquired Brett "Can't go to bed hungry"

"I am fine thanks" smiled Kim weakly, Jason looked at Kim concerned it was the third or fourth day Kim had said she didn't feel hungry, he made a note to ask her in more depth later "I think I'll turn straight in"

"You sure babe?" whispered Jason, Kim nodded

"Come I'll show you up" said Amy as she took the bag Jason held out for her, Kim wasn't familiar with the layout of their knew house having only been round a handful of times before she had left for Florida.

"I can eat" smiled Jason to his dad

"Your mom cooked enough to feed the whole street again" laughed Brett as they headed to the kitchen.


	11. Escape

Hi everyone, sorry for the long long delay between updates a lot of things happened and I wasn't able to move on with this story. I hope you enjoy and I hope to finish this story real soon.

Kim and Jason spent the next day with Jason's parents, Kim's dad also joined them, it felt very much like old times the five of them together enjoying a lunch in sun. Conversation flowed easily, each talking about work, Daniel wanted to hear first-hand about the peace conference. It then drifted onto the more serious note of college, Kim and Jason pulled faces at each other

"We have been looking into sharing a house whilst at college" piped up Kim

"Yeah, they are quite a few large houses that people rent out rooms in" added Jason "Though usually it's the older students that have moved off campus"

"College dorms as usually twin rooms and same sex" mused Amy

"If you can't find a house I am sure we can find a way to sort out an apartment, like you did in Florida" said Daniel encouragingly

"As we are both going the same course it's not like we have to worry about being between two campuses like we originally thought" replied Kim happily. She and Jason had talked often about which courses to do at college, they had both decided upon teaching, having already taught classes at the youth centre. Jason had been torn between teaching and some sort of mechanics type course.

"Are you sure you both want to go into teaching?" asked Brett "It's not too late to change your mind"

"No dad we are sure, we both still love our chosen sports and we want to show others our passion" explained Jason with a no-nonsense tone, Brett held his hands up showing that he understood his son and wouldn't push further

"We agreed, that so long as you two are happy we will support you in your decision" said Daniel diplomatically

"Thanks dad" squeaked Kim

"What time are you going on this dive?" asked Amy changing the subject whilst pouring more lemonade

"About 7pm, the days aren't staying light much past that, but the cave I want to show Kim looks great at sunset" said Jason looking at his mum

"Well just try not too make much noise when you come home" teased Amy

"I forgot how pretty Angel Grove is at sunset" sighed Kim adjusting her tank on their inflatable boat bobbing in the sea just off the coast.

"A beautiful night for a dive with a beautiful woman" smiled Jason checking the pressure in both tanks, Kim pulled Jason in for a hug as best she could with scuba gear

"Well then, show me this cave then" Jason nodded and they both fixed their goggles and respirators and flopped backwards off the boat unaware they were being watched.

Once below Jason checked Kim was OK, when she gave him the sign, he pointed in the direction they should go. Underwater flash light in hand he led the way around a rock formation but before they could reach the cave they both felt their tanks get pulled from behind, the shock caused Kim to black out, Jason flipped round to try and a get look at the attackers but got knocked unconscious before he could pull his dive knife.

The shock of the water in the bilge suddenly woke them both, they could hear talking from above as the door closed

"They're certainly not much to look at, but me sensors tell me they were once one of your…oh what do you call them?" Divatox's shrill voice paused "Oh, yes power rangers" Kim removed her dry suit hood and goggles

"Kimberly" whispered Tommy concerned looking at the viewing globe from within the command centre

"What do you say or it's lights out for all of them" demanded Divatox, Jason then removed his hood and goggles

"And Jason" Tommy's breath quickened with concern for his friends, he was also surprised to see Kim after this time and now she was there in the viewing globe a prisoner of some new evil enemy. The globe went fuzzy and cut out leaving Tommy deep in thought, emotions welled up inside him. Concern for both his friends, anger that they had been kidnapped, anger at them; he put two and two together and figure the guy in the letter had been Jason. More anger came up aimed his brother, he had come back taken on the gold ranger powers and all that time he was with Kim. For now he pushed the emotions to the side, no one deserved to be in the hands of this Divatox, he had to help his friends get Lergiots family and Jason and Kim back.

"Kim" started Jason

"Yeah"

"I think we're in major trouble here"

"I'd say" groaned Kim moving around the room "Wish we come morph"

"Doesn't looked like there's any way out" commented Jason looking around the room

"Hola" came a voice from behind

"Ja, Guten Tag" greeted Bulk

"My name is Antonio Bandanna"

"Bulk?" said Jason confused

"Skull?" quizzed Kim

"You are speaking to us?" asked Bulk in his German accent

"Who ees this Bulk and Skull?"

"Something is strange with those two" said Jason pointing at them and stating the obvious

"You just figure that one out?" mused Kim "Someone upstairs knows who we used to be"

"Yeah and now we are bait for the rangers" added Jason "If we hear more talking I'll get you on my shoulders see what we can hear and figure out"

"Good plan"

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yh I guess, I blacked out when they grabbed us, I feel fine" Jason nodded and smiled but hide his concerns.

"In the mean time, let's see what we can gather for weapons" before Jason went to investigate the room, he pulled Kim into a hug "Babe it will all be fine" he whispered into her ear

"I have you, so of course it will be" replied Kim, they spilt up into corners of the room to look for anything loose

…..

"Are you OK babe?" asked Jason after a little while

"Yeah I guess so" whispered Kim, Jason waded over to her

"You'd tell me if you weren't, wouldn't you?" he asked pulling her into his chest "I have been worried about you, you seem tired and have lost you appetite"

"Honestly I am fine" smiled Kim up at him, more talking is heard from above, the two of them moved to the other wall as the ceiling opens up.

"Your wet suits now!" cried Elgar "Toss them up"

"Why?" retorted Jason angrily

"Look power pukes, we give the orders, suits now!" shouted Elgar, Jason sighed and started to remove his, Kim followed his lead. Jason threw both suits up, Elgar grinned once he had them and slammed the door shut.

"Well he's a charming…guy" shrugged Jason as Kim wrapped her arms around him, he returned Kim's gesture.

…..

A little while later, the ship juggered Jason leaned on the wall to steady himself and grabbed Kim to keep her upright, the door in the ceiling opened and two items fell through. Jason caught them before they hit the water; opening one he found it had some bread and water.

"Better than nothing" he sighed "here give this one to them" Kim took the other parcel and pushed it through the bars to Bulk and Sulk

"Gracious" replied Skull

"Your welcome" said Kim returned to Jason, there wasn't really anywhere to sit without getting wet, so they ate standing up. Jason made himself comfortable on the floor in the shallow water

"Kim, come here" he held out his hand, Kim pushed through the water to take it "Sit on me, you'll stay drier" she didn't argue, she was too tired so she sat in his lap, he pulled her in close.

Kim wasn't sure how long she had dosed for but Jason was stroking her face, Kim rubbed her eyes

"How long was I…" she started

"An hour or so" he interrupted

"Oh god Jase I am sorry, you must be so uncomfortable" Kim stood up quickly, Jason stretched before joined her

"I am good, don't worry about me" Jason walked around the cell, Kim did worry though, about him and the situation, they were trapped on a ship going who knows where.

"Jason give me a boost" called Kim waving him over "I can hear talking" without a word he lifted Kim effortlessly onto his shoulders using the wall for support for both of them.

"My Maligore's appetite will ignite once he sees the powerlicious offerings I've brought him. Those two ex-Power Pukes will be the perfect wedding meal for my Maligore!" cried Divatox happily from the bridge above them

"OK" said Kim sliding down the wall from Jason's shoulders "This is so lame. We come back to surprise everybody and help out with the shelter...Next thing, we're snack food for a monster with the munchies."

"Munchies?" smiled Bulk from the cell next to theirs

"Look I know that bread they sent won't have filled you up but nobody is being a snack for anyone" said Jason firmly waving a hand at Bulk and Skull "I need time to think" Jason walked away from Kim, she knew he needed the space and not to push him. She had known him since kindergarten, being away from him had been hard on her and now seeing him she had an overwhelming flood of love; she hoped they got out of here, it cemented in her mind and heart he was all she needed.

Jason pulled a piece of pipe from a corner, he had been thinking for over an hour, Kim was desperate for an answer to their situation but she had come up with nothing herself. She was starting to think the best chance of escape was when they were on the island, she was putting two pieces of pipework together when Jason finally spoke

"That's it. Kim, move away from the wall for a minute." Said Jason walking over to her

"Um, sure." She answered doing as he asked

"Instead of making weapons, I think we ought to be concentrating on getting this panel off" he pulled at the lip of the circular panel on the external hull of the ship

"Er wouldn't that mean all the water would come in?" enquired Kim putting her pipe pieces down

"Yeah. Right now my dive computer says we're at 435 feet." He tapped the screen to get the display up "As we get closer to Muiranthias, the sub's gonna climb. Once we hit 100 feet, we pop this off the wall and boom" he pointed upwards

"And make it up in one breath?" Kim cocked her head at him, Jason took her hands

"It's our only chance." Jason looked deeply into Kim's eyes "I know it sound scary and hard, but just remember your dive training and you'll be fine and I'll be right behind you"

"It beats being turned into a snack" sighed Kim, Jason smiled "Let's get started" his kissed her forehead, he noticed she looked tired, he worried for her and wanted her to be out of the damn ship and get her checked out.

They both start using their tools to crack the nuts off the panel, they didn't talk as they worked concentrating on their task, after several nuts the panel gave a little and started letting some water in

"Well that's a start" said Jason with a little happiness, it was their first break

"You'll need to work quickly to get the rest of those nuts off" observed Kim, Jason nodded and started on the nuts closest to the floor, if water was coming in it made sense. Jason got a good technique, but he wasn't quick enough, the room filled quicker the more nuts he took off. Kim helped by removing the nuts by hand once they were loose enough, this allowed Jason to start on the next one; they made a good team as they always had.

They had to start treading water whilst working on the nuts higher up, Kim held onto the hatch as best she could, being shorter than Jason she had started treading water quicker and she was tiring with it.  
"We need something to pry it with!" cried Kim, they could touch the ceiling now "Get the pipe." shouted Kim

"Good idea." Said Jason, he dived to the bottom of the now very full room to find it, he had to feel along with bottom, once he had hold of the pipe he kicked up off the bottom "This should do it." As he resurfaced pipped in hand

"OK. Any time, Jason"

"I'm trying!" he cried pushing the pipe between the panel and wall using it a lever.

"OK. This water's getting too high for me."

"We go swimming?" asked Skull

"Would you guys be quiet?!" Jason turned around splashing the surface as he did "I'm trying to get us out of here!"

"It's ok you're doing great" reassured Kim, after some more prying the hatch came away, the water level had at least stabilised now, Jason made sure Kim had a hold of something

"Come on! Hurry!" said Kim with urgency

"Let's do it."

"We gotta get Bulk and Skull first. OK?" Jason nodded as they swam to the dividing wall between the cells, as much they had caused chaos they didn't deserve to stay stuck aboard the ship. Diving they found and turned the wheel to unlock the door, Bulk and Skull swan out and they all resurfaced

"You guys?" Bulk and Skull looked at Jason "You have to exhale slowly on your way to the top."

"Swim now, like a little guppy." Mused Skull, Kim and Jason ignored the stupidity of the words, taking deep breathes they headed under the water, Bulk and Skull did the same to follow Jason and Kim down to the hole, Bulk went out first Kim thought he may get stuck but there was just about enough room, Skull followed quickly. Jason waved for Kim to go, she started but felt a pull on her top as a big air bubble left her; Jason saw the problem and fiddling he managed to release her top and allow Kim to carry on to the surface. Before he could follow another hatch rolled in his path, he could feel the water moving, looking up it was going down

'Damn it' he thought as he let his breath out 'caught, at least Kim got out' he said he would get her out and at least she didn't have to face the consequences of their escape. He felt bad that he couldn't be with her and protect her from whatever else may come but at least she was out of the bilge and the ship.

"Now open the hatch to the bilge. Hurry up!" the door opened leaving Jason trying to stand up from where the water level had dropped quickly "Well, I suppose Maligore will have to do with just one sacrifice." Divatox was most unimpressed at the situation, Jason looked up at her from his position on his back side on the floor. Divatox was unimpressed, but he was impressed at getting three of them out before she noticed.


	12. Captives again

The door in the ceiling opened and a ladder dropped down, Elgar's face came into view

"Climb!" cried Elgar, Jason stood arms folded over his chest

"And if I don't?"

"Then some Piranhatronns will come down and get you out the hard way" Jason thought Kim's idea seemed like a good one, try and escape once you are off the ship, if Tommy and the others were on their way then all he had to do was evade capture until they found him. Jason sighed and started climbing the ladder out of the bilge, he wasn't going to find Kim or escape if he stayed. "A wise idea" said Elgar as Jason reached the top.

As soon as he was out two Piranhatronns grabbed him, Jason instinctively started to fight, more Piranhatronns came, one got a lucky blow in that winded him and caused him to fall to his knees.

"You have a lot of fight, good" said Divatox in a low voice, a Piranhatronn came forward and put Jason's wrists in shackles giving the end of the lead to Elgar who laughed as Jason got to his feet, a cloak was thrown at him

"You go nowhere without me, power puke!" he cackled at him, several Piranhatronns were preparing to leave the ship

"Your overgrown hamster ain't lookin' so hot." Said Elgar to Divatox, scratching his head

"No! He must live long enough to open Maligore's sacred temple door" cried Divatox almost having a toddler type melt down, an alarm started ringing "Now what?"

"This is impossible! Our radar is detecting five human life forms approaching the island!" Rygog reported

"I knew they wouldn't let me down, Divatox." Said Jason defiantly trying to move forwards, Elgar shoved him back

"I have to get rid of those Power Rangers!" shouted Divatox picking up the phone on a console

"Yeah, they're gettin' on my nerves." Laughed Elgar

"Hi, Rita. D here. Sorry to wake you. I forgot about the time change. Now listen. I know you've had some experience in this matter. I need your advice. How do I get rid of the Power Rangers?" Divatox said down the phone, Jason looked on and thought 'get rid of us, when hell freezes over' "Thanks for nothing." As she slammed the phone down

"What was her answer?" asked Jason baiting Divatox "I am sure Rita's answer is get out now while you still can!"

"Look power boy, you will be tossed into the volcano for my Malagore to feed apon, nothing will stand in my way!" Divatox pointed at him "And if we find the others I'll toss them in too!"

"Uh huh, well I think my five friends may have something to say about that" smiled Jason

"Elgar bring power boy" said Divatox storming off, Elgar pulled Jason along by his bound hands nearly making him fall over

"Oh yeah she doesn't like you" crowed Elgar to Jason leading the way off the bridge

Kim on the beach

"What are you doing?" cried Kim as some masked people grabbed her "Stop it! Let go of me! Stop it!"

"She should have better camouflage."

"What should we do?"

"We could rescue her." Bulk and Skull looked at each "Or enjoy the beach" they shrugged and turned around, before they could sit down another group of masked natives were waiting.

Kim was pulled into the jungle by two natives but surrounded by many more, she tired pulling herself away but their grip was too strong and she was too weak from the swim up from the ship. A short distance later she was bought into a camp not unlike a native American camp, another native picked up her legs and she was laid onto a stretcher

"What are you doing?" Kim cried panic rising a little in her, she had no powers and no Jason to help her, she felt vulnerable and defenceless. They started tying her wrists above her "Let me go!" they carried on tying her legs, the next thing Kim knew they picked up the stretcher and everyone started walking a in procession march through the jungle. Realising she wasn't get out of this bit on her own her thoughts turned to Jason; she hoped he hadn't been hurt by Divatox for helping her along with Bulk and Skull, escape from the ship. He was strong and Kim knew deep down he would fight to find her again.

On the way to the temple

"Come on! I haven't got all day!" screamed Divatox from the front of the troop

"Oh, man." said Adam from a place on the ridge looking through his binoculars, he moved away

"Where is it? My feet hurt." Protested Rygog

"Stop complaining. We're almost there. Wimp." Mocked Divatox

"Move it, prisoner" roared Elgar pulling Jason into a clearing by the temple, chanting can be heard in the trees, it was getting louder "I don't like the sound of that." Said Elgar nervously, the natives started to appear from the trees "Come to think of it, I don't like the looks of it either."

"Hey, the little Power Geek's back" came Divatox's shrill voice at seeing Kim bought out tied to the stretcher. Kim caught sight of Jason, she could have sworn her heart leapt from her chest at seeing him unharmed. Jason likewise smiled at Kim relived to see her in one piece, they may be captives again but at least they were together for whatever came next.

"So, you want a fight, huh?" said Elgar taking a stance to attack if necessary.

"No, no, no. Wait, wait!" said Divatox urgently waving her hands "Those are the Malachians, guardians of Maligore. Get the wizard. Bring him." She was flapping her hands around

"OK. Release the wizard!" called Elgar to some P near the back of their troop, the cage holding Lerigot was opened and he was dragged towards Divatox

"Would you hurry up" huffed Divatox "Here. Do it, wizard. Spin your magic." Ordered Divatox handing him his wand

"Lerigot..." said Yarrin shaking her head

"Move it, fur ball." Ordered Elgar, Lerigot held his wand up and closed his eyes, a wind of golden dust came out of his wand, it moved towards the door of the temple, once there it opened "The little guy packs a punch!"

"Give me that!" Divatox snatched the wand back "What a rush! That's right, bow to me, you little peons." The malachains all dropped to the floor and were bowing, Kim and Jason looked aghast at each other "I love being queen. All right, come on, everybody. We've got a wedding to get to. Here comes the bride!" cried Divatox as she pushed her way through" Watch it, shorty." Shoving Lergiot to one side

"Get going. Come on!" ordered Elgar

"Warriors, bring the others." Commanded Rygog

"Move it." Said Elgar to Jason, he followed Divatox dragging Jason in, he looked back as best he could to see Kim

Inside the temple

"I like it. I love it, I love it." Said Divatox happily moving from the corridor to the main temple hall "Oh, the steaming skulls - perfect! Put her down over there." commanded Divatox pointing to an area near what looked like a well hole as the stretch with Kim on was bought in

"Come on!" cried Rygog to the Piranhatrons who moved around the room

"Don't move." Elgar to Jason sternly

"The lava will have to go, but we'll do all our entertaining here. Of course, you won't be around to see it. All right! It's time to feed my future husband! Prepare the humans first!"

"On your feet!" Rygog ordered to Kim as she was untied and pulled to her feet by more Piranhatrons

"We can have the Liarians for dessert. If anyone knows a reason why we two should not be joined in holy matrimony, shut up!" screamed Divatox loudly making everyone fall silent.

Several Piranhatrons bought Kim and Jason together, they pushed them so there backs where together

"Hey you ok Kimmie?" asked Jason concerned trying to get a look at his girlfriend.

"Fine now I have seen you" smiled Kim as the Piranhatrons began tying rope around them

"I don't see how we are getting out of this one" sighed Jason

"I think Divatox has underestimated our friends" smirked Kim as their wrists where chained above their heads

"Give it too the bad guys to do that" agreed Jason. The slack was being taken out the rope forcing them to move closer to the well that was in the centre of the room

"I don't fancy being roasted" joked Kim, at the edge they both climbed up onto the lip of the well

"You can be my pancetta" came back Jason

"Shut it both of you!" shouted Elgar "Get them up!" with a suddenness they went from standing on the edge to swinging in the air and being taken higher above what they now could see was a volcano  
"Maligore, great flame of destruction, it is I, Divatox, your one and only true soul mate. This moment has been long in coming, and now I bring you two perfect specimens to seal our matrimonial pact. Awake and feed upon their purity and strength. Come forth and let evil twist their souls! Be free again and join forces with me!" Before Divatox could say more a commotion was heard

"Hey, did we miss the party?" yelled Tommy as he entered the hall

"Who invited you?" said Divatox angrily

"We did" answered Kim, everyone looked at her and Jason "Rangers, this is Divatox." Said Kim looking right at her "Divatox, this is your worst nightmare."

"Hah! Lower them into the volcano."


	13. Home at Last

For Kim and Jason what followed after going down, up and back down into the volcano felt like a blur, they were not conscious of fighting their friends, they knew who they were, the enemy. It was only when Leigriot and his wife had overcome Maligore's spell that Kim was quickly and acutely aware of everything; for Jason things took a little longer. After being flown backwards from the volcano well he was neither Jason nor the evil servant.

Kim was doing her best to kick some Piratharton butt, she still had her moves and the adrenaline rush was helping, but she had been grabbed by some of them, she struggled in their grip when she heard a voice

"Excuse me" said Jason politely whist tapping one on the shoulder, the pirathatron looked at him, Jason grabbed his arm and tossed him aside with ease. This gave Kim the opportunity to kick the other one away

"Why, thank you" said Kim

"Any time" smiled Jason as Kim playful batted his chest, nothing currently needed or could be said, they separated to deal with some more Pirathatrons, bad guys first.

The hall started to shake causing lots of people to start exiting in fear of the place collapsing, Kim and Jason managed to get Lerigiot and his family to safety whilst the rangers went to find their zords. They found Bulk and Skull outside huddled together in a crevasse just outside the entrance; gathering everyone up as they headed away from the temple they came to a clearing, Jason could see the power rangers' zord's transform and merge together, his heart ached that he couldn't be up there with them.

"We are safe here for now" he sighed gathering his breath

"I don't think I like the pink" said Kim scrunching her face up "the crane was much better"

"Oh don't get wrong my t-rex was cool, but I bet those cars are as quick as anything" surmised Jason looking up at the megazord. "Kim sit down rest" ordered Jason looking for somewhere good, he found a rock to lean his back against as he offered Kim a hand, she took it and sat between his legs on the floor; they could all still see the battle between the rangers and Maligore.

"It feels odd being on this side of the zord" sighed Kim quietly

"Yh, it does" sighed Jason hugging Kim tight, he looked at Bulk and Skull neither seemed to be watching the battle, they were laying in a sun bathing pose eyes closed "Well hopefully Zordon can sort out their minds so they don't remember this"

"He and Alpha will find a way" said Kim turned her head to look at him

"Looks like we can't tell Tommy in private"

"He's not stupid from what we overheard Divatox saying, he would have figured it out"

"Yeah, but he still is owed hearing it from us Kim" said Jason, Kim nodded "Oh, I think volcano dude is going!" cried Jason jumping up, Kim stood up just as Maligore went backwards off the cliff into the ocean

"Bad guy nil, power rangers….. ah I give up with who many monsters we have dealt with" shrugged Kim throwing her hands up, Jason laughed

"Come on we need to get to the zord" Jason turned to start getting Bulk and Skull up, Kim went for Lergoit and his family.

The zord and the group were getting closer to each other, the group entered a clearing

"Hey guys" came Tommy's voice over the PA "How about a lift?" the zords left hand came down and gently rested in front of them, Kim and Jason lead the way on board.

Walking up the corridor of the Zord wasn't easy, the way was narrow and not really designed for the task. At the top the group was met up Tommy, Kat and Justin still fully suited

"Ok they are safe, let's go home" said Tommy over the internal comms system

"You don't need to stay fully suited man" started Jason to Tommy in a low voice "Bulk and Skull won't remember anything when Alpha is finished" Tommy didn't move but Kat standing next to him removed her helmet

"It's nice to see you both again" smiled Kat "And I am glad you didn't get roasted"

"Thanks, hey sorry for attacking you in the temple" said Kim meekly

"Oh don't worry, I know you weren't you" returned Kat moving in to hug Kim

"I thought we weren't supposed to tell people who we were?!" cried Justin confused, Tommy removed his helmet

"Justin, Kim and Jason used to be power rangers, they are bound the same code you are" explained Tommy, Justin now followed Tommy and Kat's lead removed his helmet

"Where's Rocky?" asked Kim confused

"Rocky had an accident in training for the karate fight" began Kat

"Doing a spinning heal he managed to launch himself out of the boxing ring, he landed on his back, he'll be fine but just not time for the competition" said Justin down beat

"The shelter means a lot to Justin" added Kat putting an arm around him

"Well you don't have to worry, we got your letter Kat, we were coming to see if we could help" said Jason happily

"May be Jason could take Rocky's place" suggested Kim, Justin's face broke into a huge smile, Tommy didn't look happy, Jason clocked the look

"Kim makes a good point, I know how you and Adam work, we don't want to let the kids down" Kim smiled at her boyfriend nervously

"Kat, Justin why don't you get Lergiot and Bulk and Skull settled in for our trip back" the look in Tommy's face told Kat it wasn't a suggestion; Kat motioned for Justin to lead the way, Bulk and Skull followed with Kat bringing up the rear

"Tommy…" began Kim but she got cut off

"How long have you two being seeing each other?" said Tommy angrily, his emotions where boiling over.

"About a week after she sent you the letter" answered Jason

"I don't believe you!" snapped Tommy

"Well it is the truth, Jason turned up two days before the Pan Global final" said Kim defensively

"I came over to tell her how I felt, but how I respected the fact that you two where still together" jumped in Jason, he not only needed to defend Kim but also himself

"So there wasn't anyone else when you wrote the letter?" asked Tommy a little calmer, it wasn't the done thing for a ranger to be angry.

"Not a person no" whispered Kim, this wasn't how she had wanted to explain things to him and certainly not in a Zord after being rescued from being monster munchies. "I didn't want to tell you here like this" as she looked around the inside of the zord

"Neither of us did" added Jason

"When I saw you two on the viewing global, I assumed you dumped me for Jason"

"I hadn't" crocked Kim "please believe me" Tommy didn't seem to be accepting Kim's explanation "You coming to Switzerland and asking Jason to be the gold ranger, that was a shock for everyone" shock came across Tommy's face

"You were in Switzerland?" confirmed Tommy, Kim nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek "Why did you not tell me then?" he asked Jason

"You said it was urgent, we weren't expecting you and how could I tell you that at that point in time?" said Jason throwing his hands up

"You had plenty of time after you arrived to tell me!" cried Tommy getting into Jason's face, the two of them were equally matched in size, build and skill, Kim feared the consequences in an all-out fight

"I wanted both of us to be here and to be honest with you, taking Jason away without a single word in the middle of night kind of put a dent in our relationship for a while" hissed Kim, she was now getting riled, Tommy backed off, he took a moment to process the information "I am sorry we didn't find a way to tell you sooner, I just really didn't know the best way to do so" Kim's voice had softened a little.

"So Emily was what?" asked Tommy to Jason, Kim wasn't surprised and Tommy could see it, she had been told about Emily

"It was one date when Kim and me weren't on speaking terms, once we started talking I kept Emily at arm's length and told her that day on the beach" Things had clearly got a bit messed up and everyone was doing their best to sort it all out, Kat appeared from round the corner

"No wonder Emily looked so upset when I saw her a few days after" said Kat softly

"How much did you hear?" asked Kim to her successor

"Most of it" said Kat meekly "we have all changed since taking on the power, grown and developed, nothing stays the same forever and whilst these changes hurt, it doesn't mean that we can't all still be friends" Tommy smiled at Kat, she always had a way to smooth things over it was one of the many things he loved about her. Her words softened him as well as Kim and Jason

"Kim" began Tommy after a short silence, she looked at him she was ready for more arguing "loosing you hurt me, and I think in some ways it always will but I won't stand in the way of you being happy; I just hope that I can still be a part of both of your lives" he offered an open arm to hug her, Kim looked to Jason before she walked towards him

"You are the kind of person and friend I want to keep in my life" she whispered, Tommy smiled as she let him go; Jason and Tommy shook hands whilst Kat nodded her approval at Kim.

"Jase, just promise me you'll look after her" Tommy's voice was serious

"Always man" said Jason giving a single nod of his head "I fear you more" they laughed

"And it would be great if you could take Rocky's placed at the competition" offered Tommy, Jason nodded

"Now we have that sorted, how about a tour of this zord?" asked Jason cheekily "Kim doesn't like the pink car"

"Really Kim?" asked Kat in a mock hurt tone, they turned to see Kim wobbling, her eyes glazing over, Jason and Tommy both rushed forwards to catch her.

"Babe?" said Jason as she went down to the floor, his voice barely registering with her mind

"Justin!" shouted Kat, Jason scooped Kim up

"Follow me" said Tommy getting up and heading the way Kat had come from "It's not like Kim to be like this"

"No but she hasn't been feeling well of late" said Jason full of concern

"How come?" asked Kat

"She's not been eating right, tired all the time" explained Jason

"The adrenaline has probably worn off" surmised Tommy as he led them into a small room, Kat grabbed some blankets as Jason put her on the floor. Jason maneuvered himself behind her with his back against the wall as Kat covered Kim a blanket

"We'll get Alpha to take a look at her when we get back" whispered Tommy "Adam is pushing the zord as quickly as he can" Tommy ran from room and nearly knocked Justin clean off his feet

"Is she going to be ok?" he asked, Jason looked at him concern on his face

"I am sure she will be Zordon and Alpha will know what do to" said Kat quietly, in truth if Jason was being honest it was them and Billy that he trusted. They all felt a rumble and the zord shake a little "I guess Tommy has told Adam to push it a little harder"

"We are all rangers, so we have all got to stick together" said Kat.

8 bright beams of light landed in the command centre

"Rangers it good to see you all safe" greeted Zordon "We are pleased that you managed to rescue Lergiot and your friends"

"Kim isn't well Zordon" said Tommy urgently, Zordon looked at the group noticing Jason cradling Kim

"Alpha begin a scan immediately"

"ay aiai, right away" Jason followed Alpha, the command centre was familiar to him and he knew where to go

"Rangers whilst Alpha sees to Kimberly, will you settle Lergiot and his family in one of rooms please"

"Where are Bulk and Skull?" asked Tanya noticing neither of them where in the main chamber

"They are in one of rooms in the lower levels" answered Zordon, without questioning further the rangers moved Lergiot and his family into a side room off the main chamber, leaving Jason standing by Kim whilst Alpha ran some scans. Jason heard footsteps from behind spinning round he was very surprised to see an old friend.


End file.
